Myrtle Takes a Holiday
by Rico Perrien
Summary: AU after Hogwarts, Some old friends, some OC. An old problem needs a solution, and an unusual fix is discovered. A sequel to HP and the Jacobite Elves
1. One Encounter Leads to Others

**Disclaimer: **I am not blonde, female or wealthy. I do not own or even rent any of the Harry Potter world, which is owned by JK Rowling and her associates. But you knew that already, because I am not blonde, female or wealthy. My loss. However, I do like to imagining what happened afterwards.

**Rating:** T, no warnings

**Chapter 1: One Encounter Leads to Others**

July 15, 2015

Hogwarts' newest professor sat at her desk. Come September, she was to teach divination and co-teach Care of Magical Creatures, and she was drawing up lesson plans, thinking of how she had gotten to this point in her life.

Hagrid had finally come to the conclusion that, although he enjoyed showing off the big dangerous creatures he loved so much, he really had very little aptitude for teaching students and he hated marking papers. He also had much less contact with the smaller creatures or awareness of their characteristics. However, being that Hogwarts was the only home he had had for 75 years, there was no way Headmistress McGonagall was going to fire him. He had a home and position in perpetuity at Hogwarts, as long as he wanted it (although it was also known that he was partial to a location in southern France, and the company of a certain Headmistress). However, this also meant that Minerva required someone who could and wanted to teach.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Firenze had been welcomed back into his herd, who finally had seen that their own pride in their heritage had grown to the point of bigotry and outright racism, as bad as the racism the humans felt against them, and this had helped precipitate the second Voldemort War (or the 'Purity War' as some were starting to call it, given the pureblood agenda of the Death Eaters). Some inter-species cooperation was going to be required, even if they didn't like it. However, the herd did want Firenze to teach only those portions of Divination which pertained to centaur knowledge, and not the exclusively human aspects of the topic.

So with the current gamekeeper teaching only part-time, and the current divination professor wanting to reduce his teaching time (Sybill Trelawney being still under treatment for Korsokov's Syndrome at St Mungo's most of the time and hence unavailable as a replacement, and in more-or-less permanent isolation in her cottage on the Hogwarts grounds the rest – Professor Dumbledore having granted her permanent residence many years earlier), when Luna expressed an interest in teaching, the jobs were hers.

Luna knew that part of her huge colleague's problem with the smaller magical creatures was just the man's size, and another was his love of the bigger animals. When the mifflefalls saw the huge man feeding dead weasels to the hippogriffs, they hid away, being distantly related to weasels and looking a lot like them – when you see things that look a lot like you, being fed to a large and dangerous creature, you tend to avoid being around the person doing the feeding. When you are very small, you are careful around large things – like dik-diks and other small gazelles, speed and camouflage are essential for survival.

Luna had long had a special touch with the small timid magical beasts that she and her father had sought out on their many travels. She had finally been able to get her friends to sit still long enough in the Forbidden Forest, thinking only vegetarian thoughts, that the mildly telepathic nargles dropped their disillusion and became visible. For Hermione to finally admit that nargles did indeed exist was a moment in which Luna took great pride, knowing that her know-it-all half-wife was quite loath to admit that she had ever been wrong about anything. To see Hermione stroke the fur of the litter of nargle pups, that the mother had (very cautiously) brought up to the brunette witch as she sat calmly and quietly by the small pond in the forest, was a moment of rapture for the diminutive blonde witch.

Luna gestured absentmindedly towards the kettle, commanding it to brew some more tea. She smiled as she recalled the looks of astonishment that she used to get from her housemates in her student days, when she would make comments designed to keep her more orthodox-minded acquaintances off balance (such as asking, as she made herbal tea in the common room, why it was that a rose had hips but no breasts). Comments such as these kept the annoyingly dull and narrow-minded people at a distance, even though at the cost of some bullying. Only a few other students (and her Head of House, Professor Flitwick) saw through the facade to her brilliant mind – Harry Potter had found her to be so refreshingly unusual that he had become her first male friend when Ginny Weasley introduced them to each other – Ginny had been her friend since before primary school in Ottery St Catchpole. One special moment in her memory was when she and Harry met at the thestral's corral, sharing their common exposure to death.

Thinking of Harry and her school days brought her thoughts to the winter of 1999 when everything changed. Although legally an adult (at least to the wizarding world), she was still a student, finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts along with Ginny, and Hermione (who had returned to finish her schooling after losing the year due to the horcrux hunt and the battle). After the Battle where Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been finally and decisively defeated, the three friends welcomed a return to what passed for normality in their world.

January 1, 1999

Harry Potter had taken up his inheritance as Laird of Clan Dhu (the Scottish branch of the Ancient and Noble House of Black), as the heir to his godfather Sirius Black (who had never had the opportunity to assume the title and responsibilities, having been being killed by his cousin). As part of his function as the new Chief of the Clan, Harry had hosted a grand party to see in the New Year (called Hogmanay in Scotland) at the Clan's Highland castle, a short way away from Hogwarts.

Something about the magic inherent in the castle, and perhaps Harry taking on a powerful and more adult role, led to some seriously adult adventures, and on the morning of the New Year, Luna had bedded Harry for her first time. She did not _give_ herself to Harry; just as Harry was sharing all he had with his friends, Luna _shared_ what she had, and what she was, with Harry. It was an encounter with respect and kindness on both sides – they _respected_ each other several times before falling asleep in each other's arms. This event changed her world.

After a short sleep, Luna rose around noon to return to her room and change, then joined the other guests who were partaking of the buffet which the castle's elves had laid out for those who had stayed overnight, which had included most of Harry's friends from school and comrades-in-arms in the DA. Harry was mingling with the throng, thanking them for attending the ceilidh and inviting them to return the following year. As it had snowed heavily overnight, he was casting warming spells onto the vehicles of those who had come by car or coach, as a farewell gesture.

Ginny Weasley had approached Luna with a wide grin on her face. The girls had discussed matters between themselves as to how to 'share' Harry, and Ginny had taken her 'turn' the month before. She asked Luna what time she had gotten to bed, to which the young witch had responded "About eight this morning", to which Ginny smirked and added "And when did you get to sleep, then", to which Luna smiled warmly and with a slight reddening of her cheeks, said conspiratorially "That was sometime later".

Hermione had gone to her own bed shortly after the ceilidh broke up at two in the morning, skipping the several after-party parties which Harry and Luna had attended. Consequently, she had risen earlier than either of her girlfriends. She came up to her two friends, and asked "Did either of you feel that pulse of magic about half past eight this morning?" to which Ginny replied "Sorry, I was asleep", and Luna said coyly "Sorry, I was otherwise occupied", to which Ginny added "Occupied, I like that. Hermione, Luna's 'battlefield' was being occupied by Harry's little soldier". While Hermione and Ginny grinned and hugged their co-conspirator, Luna commented, "A very interesting metaphor, but essentially correct. I found Harry's marching song very catchy."

Several other witches and wizards had felt the magical pulse that morning, and over their luncheons, the more muggle-aware were making comments about the 'disturbance in the Force', which puzzled those who were less aware of muggle entertainments.

In the middle of the eating and visiting, Elly Granger, Hermione's mother, rushed into the room and up to her daughter with a huge grin on her face. The two women had become close again since Elly and Gil had returned from Australia, where they had been for a couple years, and where they would soon to be returning to work with the Flying Doctor service. Elly grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, and announced that the outside temperature was just around freezing, and the heavy snow was just perfect for building a snowman – she announced to all within earshot (which took in most of the large dining room) that one thing she had really missed Down Under was the joy of family activities in the snow. She insisted that Hermione get dressed for outside and come out and help her parents building the biggest snowman they could (Gil had already been sent up to their room to get their outer clothing).

Hermione looked around the room, and announced happily "You all heard my Mum. Let's get out there!"

Some of the older guests, including Minerva McGonagall and her husband, begged off on account of age, but most of the remaining guests headed outside to play in the snow. After a seriously inebriated party the night before, it seemed the logical thing to do.

The snow had been deep and just soft and sticky enough to make good balls of snow. When the rolls of snow got too heavy to lift, wands came out and 'Wingardium Leviosa' spells were heard throughout the courtyard. Partway through the construction however, Ron Weasley was hit in the head with a snowball. He looked around, and spotted his sister gloating over her accurate shot. In short order, snowballs were flying all over the yard.

As several snowballs hit Harry, five elf guards apparated into the courtyard carrying weapons. Harry asked them "What's wrong? Are we under attack?" to which the lead elf shook his head, looking very puzzled. "My Lord, you were being attacked! We came in your defence, as is our duty!" Harry laughed, thanked them kindly for their attention to their duties, and ordered them to stand down, put their weapons away, and then rejoin the fun and to bring Hamish (the castle's steward and chief elf) with them, as well as anyone else who wanted to come. When most of the estate's elves returned, all were pelted with snowballs, and after a nod from Hamish, joyously retaliated in kind with great (and somewhat high-pitched) laughter.

After a couple hours of play, Elly and Gil Granger asked if the hot pool was available, as they were getting cold. Harry called Hamish and asked that the entire pool be heated to spa temperatures, and turning to the crowd, announced "To the pool!", at which point his three favourite witches jumped on him and stuffed snow down his back to make sure he would better appreciate the warm water.

After a welcome warm soak, and a relaxed supper, those who were staying the night retired early, having been up very late the night before. Harry found his bed had been enlarged and was occupied by Ginny, Hermione and Luna. All were exhausted from the previous night and the day's activities, and after some friendly hugs soon fell asleep, after Harry had thanked them all for their confidence in his 'stamina', but begged off for a later 'rematch'.

January 2, 1999

The next morning, after waking up slowly before dawn all wrapped in the arms of Harry, Ginny and Hermione (in a bit of a heap), Luna had gently disentangled herself, dressed for the outdoors and taken a solitary walk over to the edge of the forest near the castle. She hoped that, if she was early enough, she might be able to observe the local wood-elves making preparations for their Perihelion Day celebrations – as the wood-elves loved starlight, they tended to be active only during the nighttime hours. She worried that they might not be out, as the moon was just past full, and so the stars would not be in their full glory. On the way, she greeted Hagrid's sister, who was the assistant gamekeeper on the estate. Mhairi commented with a smile that, strangely, the unicorns were particularly active that morning, and if she was lucky Miss Lovegood might get to see one of the rare and shy creatures. The forest was an extension of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, and was the territory of unicorns, centaurs and other marvellous creatures.

**A/N:** If brothers sharing one parent are half-brothers, then it seems reasonable that wives sharing the same husband would be half-wives.


	2. Magical Creatures

**Disclaimer: **I am not blonde, female or wealthy. I do not own or even rent any of the Harry Potter world, which is owned by JK Rowling and her associates. But you knew that already, because I am not blonde, female or wealthy. My loss. However, I do like to imagining what happened afterwards.

**Rating:** T, no warnings

**Chapter 2: Magical Creatures**

_July 15, 2015. Hogwarts' newest professor was reminiscing about events which changed her life and led her to her current situation_.

January 2, 1999

A bit before dawn on the 2nd of January 1999, Luna Lovegood left Caste Dhu in the Scottish highlands, and took a stroll towards the forest which lay along the west edge of the estate. Where the forest extended onto Hogwarts' lands, it was known as the Forbidden Forest. She was deep in thought over the events of the last few months and especially the two days when she had (finally) slept with Harry Potter. The previous night she had also slept with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, all together in Harry's bed, and still recovering from the New Year's party, they had actually slept (and done very little else).

As she approached the edge of the woods, there were rustling noises coming from the forest. Having extensive experience with small timid creatures and some large dangerous ones, Luna drew her wand and assumed a defensive posture, but remained still and silent so as not to spook whatever was about to appear, in case it was friendly.

As the young witch stood silently, a small creature with a white coat came out of the dense brush, and approached her. The creature's head was only about three or four feet from the ground, and had a short horn on its forehead. The young unicorn came up to Luna, and looked into her eyes, and then touched her with its muzzle. Not sure how to deal with this remarkable turn of events, Luna reached out and stroked the colt's nose. At this point, a larger unicorn came out of the woods, moving purposefully towards Luna and the small beast. The larger beast, a female and about six foot high at the forehead which was adorned with a golden horn about four feet long, and apparently the foal's mother, came quietly up to the two and also looked into Luna's eyes. After the females of two species looked into one another's eyes for a moment, the mare relaxed, and nuzzling the colt's side with her nose, then sniffed Luna up and down, and gently touched the young woman with her own nose. Luna responded to the apparent invitation and stroked the mare's nose as well.

The mother unicorn nodded her head, then snorted gently and nudged the colt with her nose to return to the forest. As the two disappeared into the woods, Luna stood stunned. She had not only seen a unicorn, she had seen and petted two of the rare and delicate animals. In her astonishment, she unceremoniously lost her balance and sat down heavily on her butt in the deep soft snow.

As these thoughts were rushing through her minds, she heard more rustling in the brush, and it was obvious that whatever was coming was much larger. Luna stood quickly, and waited. She looked towards the noise, and watched in amazement as three centaurs left the forest and walked up to her. She had only ever been near to one centaur before (the stallion Firenze, who taught divination a Hogwarts, to the disgust of his herd), and here were three coming up to her.

The centaur in the lead of the trio was a roan mare, and smaller than the two bay stallions accompanying her – the two stallions carried long golden bows and quivers of arrows, and so Luna assumed that they were the mare's bodyguards.

Luna saw that the mare wore a beautiful diadem on her brow, similar to the one worn by Rowena Ravenclaw in the portrait hanging in the Ravenclaw's common room. It was rumoured that the famous diadem had been a gift from the centaurs, and this now seemed to have been true. No one currently at Hogwarts knew if the tiara was a symbol of rank among the proud creatures, or whether it had some other magical function although Luna suspected it did.

The mare looked at Luna, and spoke with a strange accent. "You are the one called Luna, of the Lovegood herd. Firenze has spoken well of you to our elders. You have some ability to see into the future, and with proper training, you will be of great value to your people and ours. Normally we would not make this offer to a human, but you have now done what was not foreseen, and the wisest of us say that you and your daughter must be taught our ways. She will be a most powerful seer."

Luna curtseyed to the centauress, and replied "My Lady, I have no daughter. I am young, and do not understand. This morning, two unicorns came up to me. I am no virgin, although I admit this is a recent change in condition, so such attention by unicorns surprises me greatly. Your words astound me and your offer, although generous beyond my dreams, puzzles me."

The mare looked at Luna with gentle eyes. "In truth, you do not understand. Your people had long misunderstood the horned ones. They do not seek out the inexperienced of body, but the pure of heart. There are many who have not had the experience of the natural functions of their bodies, but are of the blackest of hearts - they will never meet a unicorn."

"We know that you have fought in battle and have killed, but it was with love for your friends and for their protection. There was no hatred in your heart for those you had to kill. Killing and death are part of the natural world, and a wolf is not less pure-of-heart for eating the deer, nor the eagle for hunting the rabbit."

"In the same way, your sexual status changed through love of your friends and sharing with them. Unlike many females of your kind, you did not seek advancement, or riches, or power, although the man you were with could give you all of these. Your actions came from a pure heart."

Luna blushed at this assessment, but then added, "My Lady, if that is how you wish me to address you as I do not know your name, I have no daughter. I cannot have a daughter. The one time I was with a man, both he and I took the precautions to prevent conception."

The centaur smiled. "My Lady, for such you will soon be called among your people, '_Magic'_ has a will of its own. Your people and ours use magic, and think we have control of it, but the world is full of magic and we, you and I, only turn it to our use on occasion. Magic itself sometimes decides what is to happen, and it seems that this is one of those times. Our seers have said that many of your people felt a great surge yestermorn – we felt it too, and the Wise Ones saw that you have conceived a daughter with the laird of the castle. Some of our people have met Harry Potter and find that he is worthy of your love. As I have said, your filly will be a most puissant seer, and our wisest have decided that she, and you, are to be taught our ways. And my name is Rowan Daintyhooves, and I will for this time serve as the speaker for my people."

"Luna of the Lovegood herd, soon to become one of the Black herd as mistress of this estate and its castle, as much as you think of us and the unicorns, you yourselves are magical creatures. You are one with us in this world, in spite of the opinion of many of your folk, and ours. Our seers say that you and your stallion will help to change that opinion."

"Come three days after the summer solstice, return to this place at noon with Harry Potter. At that time, we will speak more, and our learned ones will check your pregnancy and determine how to proceed."

"Luna Lovegood, be well."

With this, the centaurs turned and returned to the forest.

As stunned as Luna had been by the visitation of the unicorns, the words of Rowan the centaur left her completely speechless. It was the better part of an hour before her shivering brought her mind back to where she was. Luna returned to the castle, shaking her head in amazement. For all the encounters she had experienced with magical creatures, none had ever left her so off-balance.

Stopping at the dining room to get a cup of tea, as much to settle her nerves as for the warmth, Luna wandered into the less-well travelled corridors of the castle, thinking of how to proceed. Did she believe the centaurs? Was she indeed pregnant? How, and what, was she going to tell Harry and her friends?

After wandering for some time, she knew not how long, Luna found an ornately carved wooden bench in a hall she was not familiar with. Apparently, the house elves kept the corridor cleaned, for in spite of there being little evidence of activity and the hall was only dimly lit, there was not a speck of dust on the floors or furniture. She looked down at her hands and found she was carrying an empty tea cup, and by the coolness of the cup she had been carrying it in that condition for quite some time.

As she sat there, wondering how much time had passed, she felt a presence, and looked up to see a woman she had not seen at the ceilidh or anywhere else around the castle. As the woman approached, Luna noticed that her legs did not seem to quite touch the floor, nor did they move as if they were carrying any weight.

Harry had told his friends about the existence of a ghost in the castle, so Luna stood up and curtsied. "Lady Fiona, I presume?"

The ghost stopped and looked Luna up and down. She spoke "Aye, lass. I went by that name for seventeen of your years. I ken that you are new tae the castle, as I dinna think I have met ye afore the noo. I have seen ye wi' the new young Laird, so I gather that ye're ane o' his friends."

Luna nodded. "That is correct, my lady. My name in Luna Lovegood."

The rather transparent, young-looking spectre nodded in recognition and smiled. "Aye, Helena has mentioned your name tae me."

Luna looked at the apparition with a puzzled expression. "May I ask, who is Helena?"

Lady Fiona smiled. "Ye ken her weel, Luna Lovegood, for she is one of the ghosts that haunts yon castle where you gae for yer schooling, and is the ane who is the ghost o' yer ane hoose."

Luna's eyes widened in recognition. "Ah, the Grey Lady. I never learned her name. She speaks very little, but she seems nice."

Fiona nodded. "Aye, the Grey Lady. She has said that ye're always courteous to her, and she appreciates the kindness. She keeps up with what is current, more than I, as she has had intercourse with the students over the long years, while I wander these empty halls. But she used a term I ken not. What does it mean, 'a bit of a wacko'?"

Luna exploded. "She does what with the students"

Fiona smiled "Aye, she tells me that the way words are used in this day is different from when I was young. She converse with students, which is what the word meant in my day. She also told me that you very much like to say things that keep people off their balance. Should I dae aught else wi' yersel'?"

As Luna giggled at this explanation, Fiona continued. "I see she kens ye weel, no?. But the noo, what is it that vexes yerself, Luna Lovegood. Has your husband deserted ye, for the whores or for the drink?"

Luna shook her head. "I am not married. I am still in school at Hogwarts. As you say, you know I am in Ravenclaw House."

Fiona looked startled. "Not married? But you look to be all of seven and ten years, as I was when I died. Has your father not done his duty by ye and arranged a good match? That ye are at school does not change that ye might have married, as when I was to school there were many lasses in the upper years who were wed, and some had their first bairns wi' them at the castle – do ye no ken that there are quarters for families in the Astronomy Tower, as that is where many a bairn got their start?"

Luna smiled and said "Nae. I mean no, my Lady. Times and practices have changed somewhat and now only the oldest and highest ranked families still arrange marriages. These days, most young people choose their own mates."

Fiona shook her head. "I know that few arrange such things the noo, but I am not at all sure that this new way is the wisest thing. Yer father must know more of the world than yersel', has more experience, and should have wider acquaintance. He has spent yer life looking to your interests, so why distrust his counsel on such an important issue. I must say however, that there have been tragic errors in such selections, including in ma ane case."

It was obvious that the ghost wanted to talk about her own hardships, so in order to be polite to the spirit and perhaps give her some comfort and companionship, as well as out of sheer curiosity, Luna asked, "If I do not intrude, may I ask what happened with your own situation?"

Fiona's eye misted up a bit, and she sat down beside Luna, as much as someone who can pass through walls can sit on a bench. She began, "It was my fifteenth year, and I had just completed my OWLs. I was in Hufflepuff, as was fitting for a dutiful daughter. My father arranged a match with a young man, a Slytherin, who had good prospects. We were close to the Royal Court of King James, afore the Hanovers drove him awa' tae France. The contracts were signed and the marriage consummated, but I had not yet conceived an heir to my husband's clan, so the final formalities had not taken place. When the King left, my Jamie went with him, and left me here with my family. I remained faithful, but Jamie's ambition got the better of him."

"About a year later, word came from the court in exile, not calling me to his side as I had hoped and prayed, but telling that by the King's command, he had taken a French noblewitch to wife. In my sorrow, I wandered awa' frae the castle in the night, into a _most_ wicked storm. My body was discovered in the snow three days later. Strangely, the wolves and corbies had not fed upon it, and it was surrounded by the imprints of small hooves. The priest would'na allow burial in sanctified ground as I had died unshriven and there was a wicked rumour that it might hae been a suicide. (I suspect that our priest hated women, as he often seemed to rail on the evils that Eve's sin had brought to the world.) I was a good Catholic girl and this was unthinkable to those who knew me well, but with the uncertainty... So now I walk these halls, wondering what it is I am waiting for."

"Is this the Limbo the clergy speak of, or am I condemned to walk forever? Maybe this is the purgatory that the clergy talk about as a place to purge our minor sins. I have spoke to the ghosts at Hogwarts (for we do visit on the occasion), and it is said that we who remain here have something to finish before we can move on to our final and eternal destination, be it bliss or torment. But I ken not what that might be. Perhaps in helping another girl through her grief, I can be released. Even were it not so, it is the proper thing to do, for are we not all sisters at the end of the day. And as my sister, I beg ye to call me Fiona. Just Fiona."

"So I ask again, Luna Lovegood, what is it that fashes ye? You hae no husband, so is it unrequited love that aches your heart."

Luna shook her heart. "No my lady, ah... Fiona. Quite the opposite."

Fiona grew angry. "Did one of this castle pluck the fruits of your virginity, by stealth, by force, by vile seduction or promises he had no intent to keep? Who was the man? I shall make sure he does not sleep well again, as long as he is in this castle."

Luna shook her head. "No, it was entirely at my choice, and it was your new clan chief, the Laird, Harry Potter."

Fiona's shoulders slumped. "Auch, that complicates it. By custom, the Laird of the clan can do as he will, and I canna gainsay him, even when it comes to taking advantage of a young woman. However, it is also the natural and proper right of _any_ member of the clan to speak their mind to the Chief, without fear of reprisal – I will need to have words wi' the man!"

Luna looked Fiona in the eyes (well, through her eyes, towards the wall behind) and said, "But he did not take advantage of me. He made no promise, and I asked for none. It was love, freely given on both sides. That is not the problem."

Fiona looked puzzled. "Ah, lass. Over the years I hae heard so many young lasses say it was free on both side, and then they were left to tend their bairns alone and shunned by society. But ye say it was free and consensual, and I will tak' yer word. Then what is it that troubles your heart so, lassie?"

Luna found that her eyes were starting to tear up. "The centaurs say I'm pregnant! It was only yesterday – how can they tell so soon? What am I going to tell Harry? They say I will become the mistress of this place, and I do not know if Harry would even want to marry me."

Fiona looked at Luna with a bit of shock (if the ghost could have gone paler, she probably would have done so). "You had dealings with the centaurs? Auch, they are haughty and aloof beasts, but very knowledgeable. I know not how they know, but from all I know of them, they would'na speak unless they be certain."

"Luna, will ye listen tae the advice of an older woman?"

Luna nodded, but said, "You said you were seventeen when you died. How does that make you older than me then?"

Fiona smiled. "We who still walk this plane do not feel time as you do, but we do age. Ye ken that we of the so-called weaker sex have our own ways of telling the passage of time. From the number of my womanly cycles, I would say that we age about one year to your fifty (fortunately, the occurrences marking my 'times' do not last to a similar proportion. Can ye imagine being 'out-of-sorts' for five months all of a time? It would be like being a teen-aged boy!). So on that basis, I died when I was seventeen, but I am now as if I was three and twenty. On top of that, I have watched the comings and goings in this castle for more than three hundred years, and have learned much of how people deal one to another."

"Luna, you must tell the young Laird what you have told me. From what I have seen of him, and if the centaurs speak truth, he will offer you his troth, for he appears a good man and true. Speak also to his friends and yours, for you will need their support in the coming times. When I was at Hogwarts, there were many girls in their later years who had married and were with child. Many were those who wished them well, but as many bore ill-will and spoke vile lies and were cruel to them. The near future will be a time of great joy and also of sorrows."

I ken that Harry is bound to take at least two wives as well as concubines, by the laws and ways of our world which are so unfair to us women. By marrying Harry, there will be those who will hate you for 'taking' what they see to be rightfully theirs. They have no such right – where were they when Harry faced the Dark Lord time and again? You stood beside him in battle, as did your friend with the red tresses and the one with the wild brown hair. I foresee that they will be sharing Harry with you, and there will be others. Do not resent Harry for what he must do in the world. Our laws are unjust, but you and he can change them, with the help of your friends. I know the Laird will always have the support of the clan, those alive, and those such as mysel' who once were so. I will do what I can, however much or little."

With that, Luna and the spectral witch both rose, and Lady Fiona embraced the short blonde, and then evaporated from within Luna's arms.

Luna continued to wander the halls for some time, pausing for a while in the small chapel to think, and finally arriving in the dining room. Marsha, the house elf in charge of the dining room, approached her. "Miss Lovegood, we did'na not see you at luncheon. May I bring you aught to eat? Tea, perhaps?"

Luna agreed to tea, and sat in a bay window with her mind reeling at the happenings of the day.

Late in the afternoon, Ginny Weasley came into the dining room and spotted Luna. Going over to the blonde, Ginny hugged her and said "Where have you been, Luna? We've been looking all over the bloody castle for you. We missed you at breakfast and lunch, and we were worried."

Luna looked at her friend, and broke out crying softly. The stress and uncertainty was too much for the young woman, whose life had changed so much in the space of less than thirty-six hours.

As Ginny stood, holding her childhood friend, Harry and several of their friends entered the dining room, along with Hermione's parents and the Delacours. Luna looked at the group, and reached out her hand to Harry. She spoke softly "Harry, I need to talk with you. Alone, and now."

Harry looked puzzled, but turned to the company and asked, "If you will please excuse us?", and taking Luna's hand, led her into a small adjoining room. Here, Luna told him of her encounter with the centaurs, with the unicorns, and with the ghost of Lady Fiona Black. She told him that she loved him as a friend, her first male friend, and the one who taught her to fight to protect her life, but she asked nothing of him, and did not want to demand anything that he was not ready to freely give.

Harry Potter sat quietly for a long moment, and Luna started to worry. Had she said too much, or too little? Did Harry think she was trying to trick him into marriage? What would Ginny and Hermione think? (Luna was sure that both her friends felt at least some small claim to Harry, before her.)

After what seemed to Luna to be stretching to almost an eternity, to the point where she started to wonder about how ghosts aged so slowly, and whether having spent time speaking with a ghost, this now applied to people around her, Harry spoke.

"Luna, you have been a true friend. You have never lied to me, unlike most people I have met. You have always spoken the truth to me, at least as you see it. You have made me listen to you when it was critical that I listen. Therefore, I know what you have told me is true."

"Luna, since I was told about my legal obligations in our world, I have been giving this a lot of thought. An awful lot of thought. I spoke to Lady Longbottom, Neville's Gran, about laws and responsibilities. I also spoke with Professor McGonagall, and both asked me if I was fully prepared to do the honourable thing, should it be called for, and I said yes. Definitely yes. I would not have accepted you in my bed if I was not ready to ask this of you."

"Luna, assuming the centaurs are correct, you carry my child, and I _will not_ have any child of mine a fatherless semi-orphan, the butt of cruel jokes. I love you, both as a comrade in arms, and a school friend. You are fun to be around, particularly when you confuse Ron. I know that I have obligations unlike anything any of us imagined, but I would like you beside me during my good times and my bad. From what you have said, the centaurs believe that you are destined to be my wife as Lady Black, the mistress of this castle. I have fought destiny most of my life, but this is one fight I have no intention to pursue. Will you marry me?"

Through her tears, Luna nodded, and softly whispered, "Yes, Harry, I will."

Harry shook his head in apparent regret. "Luna, I am sorry I couldn't make this sound a bit more romantic. You know I am useless at that sort of thing."

Luna smiled deeply and responded "Harry Potter, just as you value that I tell you the truth, I value that you give me the truth as well. Your proposal was as romantic as I would ever wish it to be. Romance is something teenage girls wish for, and teenage boys use to get into a girl's pants, usually little more. I am not a little girl any more, and you have told me what a grown woman needs to hear, that her husband-to-be is willing and committed, even eager, to protect her and her children. Harry, I know you would give your life to protect me and mine, or rather, ours – in the Battle, you gave your life for your friends. I am very happy that it wasn't permanent."

"Harry Potter, even when you thought you had nothing, you gave everything to those you loved. And you still do. What more could I ask for?"

She then started to snicker, and looking up at her newly betrothed, asked "What the hell are we going to tell Ginny and Hermione?"

Harry laughed gently. "We'll tell them the truth. Haven't we just both said that that is what we do? After all, they were in on the planning of this from the start, weren't they? You advised them of your intent, and they made no complaint, so they can just deal with the consequences. I know that neither you nor they thought of this as a likely consequence, but there it is. Besides, I am told I require two wives at least, so they still have options."

"However, I have just learned today of another complication, like our lives were not complicated enough. You have met the Delacours. It seems that by saving her life during the Tri-Wizard tournament, Gabrielle Delacour now owes me a life-debt. If the holder is male, a Veela with a life-debt can only have children by the one holding that debt, that is to say, me. It seems a strange debt that demands something more from the one to whom the debt is owed, but again, there it is. It appears that the magical world doesn't always have to make sense. Madame Delacour says that I would not be required to marry her, but am entitled to use her as I will, but you know me well enough to know my reaction to that. Fortunately, Gabrielle is only fourteen, so I have a number of years to figure out just what I'm going to do about it, or rather, what _we_ are going to do."

"How about this? This evening after dinner, we will talk to Ginny and Hermione. If I am still alive afterwards, we'll figure out what to tell the rest of our friends, and see what else needs to be done."


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I am not blonde, female or wealthy. I do not own or even rent any of the Harry Potter world, which is owned by JK Rowling and her associates. But you knew that already, because I am not blonde, female or wealthy. My loss. However, I do like to imagining what happened afterwards.

**Rating:** T, no warnings

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

_In July 2015, Professor Lovegood (Lady Black) reminisced about the strange path that had led her to be teaching at Hogwarts._

January 2, 1999, evening

Prior to dinner, Harry asked Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley to meet with him and Luna Lovegood later in the conservatory of Castle Dhu. Harry suggested after-dinner drinks, and Marta the house elf was called to supply the requested refreshments. However, when Hermione asked for "just tea", Luna shook her head. She looked at the elf, and said "Please bring brandy, a double or triple, each."

As Luna was not considered much of a drinker (a single glass of wine at meals was about all she accepted, being of rather small stature, and hence of limited capacity unless she had invoked some sobriety charms to maintain her mental clarity – at some of the parties after the Battle of Hogwarts, she had done just this, and then proceeded to drink everyone under the table, to her great amusement), this surprised the two other young witches. To their further surprise, the elf looked towards Harry, who just nodded. Luna had just given a command to one of the house elves, and Harry had gone along with it – something was up! The elf curtseyed, and supplied the requested beverages. Then Luna began.

First, Luna pulled out her wand and waved it over her snifter, saying "_Spiritus in duodecum partis floribus ex vitro ignium. Vale._", after which a series of twelve ethereal flowers emerged from her glass, drifted over to the fireplace where each disappeared in a small puff of flame. At the same time, the level in her glass dropped by about half.

Hermione looked with amazement at the charm she had never seen before, and asked what Luna had just done.

Luna said, "It's just a pretty spell my mother taught me when I was a little girl. When my parents had wine, she would do this to get rid of the alcohol so I could drink some too." Sticking her nose deep into her snifter, she inhaled deeply, then smiling smugly, added "Concentrates the aromas and flavours rather wonderfully as well. However, getting back to the reason for getting together with just us, I'm pregnant!"

With this announcement, Hermione gulped her drink and started to cough, while Ginny sprayed her mouthful across the room. Luna absent-mindedly cast a cleaning spell, and patted Hermione on the back until she regained her breath.

The two then turned to Luna, and cried "What"

Luna smiled and said, "You know, preggers, up the spout, bun in the oven, knocked up, like that. It happens to women sometimes. Surely, your mothers told you about it."

The two looked at her, and Ginny asked, "How" to which Hermione smiled and said, "And don't call us Shirley."

Luna smiled and said quietly, "I thought you both would be well aware of how this works. If you recall, we talked about this before, and they had classes on this, at least for the girls. I assume the boys had a similar class. You see, Harry and I went..."

At this point, Ginny took a big swallow from her snifter, and laughingly declared, "Luna, we know _HOW_! How can you tell so soon You just slept together a day and a half ago. How can you tell so soon?"

At this point, Harry took up the narrative.

"This afternoon, Luna told me that she had had a meeting with two unicorns, and with a trio of centaurs, by the edge of the forest. They, the centaurs, advised her that she carries my child, and she is destined to be a powerful seer. And by she, I mean both mother and our impending daughter, according to the centaurs. Hermione, you and others mentioned the pulse of magic, that Seamus called 'a disturbance in the force' – apparently, that's when it happened. The centaurs have offered, even insisted on it, to teach them both their ways of divination, and I have asked Luna to marry me. She has accepted."

More choking and more very high quality cognac sprayed across the room.

Ginny turned to her childhood friend, and cried "What Centaurs?"

Luna smiled, and nodding, said, "Harry demanded that I marry him. He said he would not allow me to have a bastard. His daughter is to have a father and a mother. I accepted his terms." Smiling at her newly betrothed, she added, "I accepted them most gladly."

With a shriek of joy, both Ginny and Hermione pulled Luna into a three-way hug. Then pausing briefly, they reached out and pulled Harry into the hug as well.

Then Ginny turned to Harry and demanded, "Well, what about us, then? We both shagged you too. When are you going to propose to us?"

At this unexpected reaction to news he had thought would upset and disappoint the two, he swallowed down the wrong pipe, and started to cough.

Ginny continued, "We know that the law requires you to have multiple wives. Are you going to marry both Hermione and me, or are you going to reject one or both of us. Luna, you know we all discussed going to bed with Harry and we all have. When is it our turn, again?"

Harry looked at Ginny in amazed wonder. "Don't I get a say in it?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and smiled broadly, then turned to Harry and said sharply "No!"

To Ginny's shock, Luna said, "Hang on a minute. Harry does have a say. A final say! You know that people have been telling him what to do his entire life, and we all know that he hates it. He hates it enough to have considered leaving the country and his inheritances forever, rather than put up with it. So yes. He has a say. However, for having watched him, having studied his character for years and drawing my own conclusions about him, and what he told me about his sense of responsibility, I have little doubt that he will ask you both to share."

"However, now that I am Harry's betrothed, part of my responsibility is to look after his happiness. Therefore, I have to check whether you are _worthy_ of him. I have to look out for his well-being and contentment."

Hermione could see a bit of a twinkle in the blonde witch's eye, and asked "Whatever do you mean, Luna?"

Luna started, "Harry told me today that one thing he valued in me is that I tell him the truth. I know that in marriage, telling the truth all the time can be unwise, so I think it prudent to discuss some matters before Harry makes _such_ important commitments."

"Harry did not '_owe_' me the proposal. I went to his bed freely, and I was fully prepared to deal with any consequences. Harry has just insisted that he share the consequences, as unexpected as they are. I love him for many reasons, and this insistence is one of them."

"Harry does not _owe_ either of you a proposal either. Both of you went to his bed, I assume, freely. You may have had some expectations of where it would go; you are not stupid, and know Harry well enough to know that would be a likely situation, but you have no 'right' to expect more. However, I know both of you love Harry as well, and I believe he loves you deeply. From everything I know about Harry, I see no reason why he would not marry you as well, and I myself would welcome you both in our marriage. However, because of some misconceptions about our mutual relationships, I insist on getting some things out in the open first. Specifically, how and when each of us fell in love with Harry."

Ginny was a bit upset by this demand, and said, "Okay, come on Luna, get off your thestral, already. You know us and we know you, and we all know Harry. We all went to his bed freely, of our own accord. Someone had to be the first to marry him, and the first to get pregnant. I, for one, am glad it was you, and I am happy for you." Smirking a bit in Harry's direction, she continues. "I was thinking of playing pro quidditch for a couple years, and maybe getting my Mastery in Potions, before I settle down and start popping out little Potters, one a year for my remaining 70 fertile years." At this point the three women laughed at Harry, who was blushing and sputtering. Ginny continued, "But Harry needs a companion. I'm glad it's you."

Luna nodded, and said "Sorry I got so high-and-mighty on you. As you can imagine, today has been kind of a shock. I've never been betrothed before. I've never been pregnant before either."

Hermione added "My mum's dad was in the Navy, and whenever mum asked him to do some chore, he would look at her and say 'You trying to pull rank on me, girl?' She would say 'Yes, I am', and then he would salute her and say 'Aye, aye, Ma'am!' You sounded a bit like his complaint about pulling rank."

As Luna sadly nodded her head in embarrassment, Hermione reached out and took Luna's hand, while Ginny took the other. The brunette witch looked into the blonde's eyes and said, "Luna, you pull rank on us anytime you feel the need. It's a shock for you, but to us too. I, well Ginny and I, are here for you. For you _and_ Harry. I figure I have spent half my life looking out for Harry. I see no good reason to stop now."

Ginny returned to her needling her friend. "Okay, Luna. Now about how we fell in love with Harry, I think, little Miss soon-to-be Lady Black, I think you go first."

The blonde nodded as she laughed gently. "It was on the Hogwarts Express, when you, Ginny, introduced me to Harry, Neville and Hermione. When we were in primary school, I had met Ron and I knew he didn't think much of me. I think he calls me 'mental'. Anyway, I was reading the Quibbler, holding it upside down because that was the way I learned to read when I was two and a half - my mother and father would read at the table, and I learned to read from the other side of the table, so the books and the papers were inverted like that. When I went to school, I had to re-learn to read, and I also found out the other people read in different ways – the Arabs read from right to left, for instance. I am still most comfortable reading the way I originally learned, and I also found that boring and narrow-minded people don't bother me when I do so, so I have continued."

"Harry seemed amused by me but he did not reject me or treat me with utter contempt, as so many did. He showed me respect. Over the years, he continued to show me respect, as so few others did. In the DA, he taught me to fight and protect my life from the Death Eaters, he valued my contribution, and he praised my Patronus, my little bunny. He listened to me when he needed to do so, like when I insisted he talk to the Grey Lady, and when I suggested going to London on the thestrals. He actually liked me."

"When we met by the thestral paddock and he asked why the two of us could see them when others could not, and I explained that to see them you had to have witnessed someone being killed, he asked about my mother. Not to be intrusive, but out of compassion and true curiosity. We shared something, call it grief, call it comradery, or whatever, but we shared something important in that moment."

"When I spoke of the rare creatures I has seen on trips with my father, Harry did not reject me because they were not in the books written by people who thought they knew everything." At this point, Hermione looked a bit ashamed for her treatment of Luna in the past, when she had thought that, because she read voluminously, she knew it all. "Harry still had a sense of wonder in the magical world. I suspect it was being raised outside our world, and that everything was new and marvellous. He did not reject what I knew to be true, even if it differed from what he was told by others."

"You both know that Harry has been lied to, abused and manipulated for most of his life, and it looks like the powers-that-be will try to continue. He can immediately tell when people are lying to him. I do not think that there would be anything that would destroy what we have or what we will have, faster than that. This is why I think that we have to make sure that we do not lie to him, or manipulate, at least, no more than is _absolutely necessary _for a wife with her husband. Agreed?"

The two other witches grinned and nodded. In their own families, their mothers had taught them that, as wives, their husband would sometimes need to be _guided_, subtly, but firmly. They also understood why Luna was asking for their stories. Luna was laying out how she had been hurt by others, her concerns, her weaknesses and her fears for their future, so that they all could be prepared.

She nodded towards Ginny. "So. When did your mother teach you to fall in love with the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ginny grimaced at the way Luna had phrased the question, and Harry stiffened at this hated epithet. Ginny was still very embarrassed by her childhood crush on Harry, and how it had almost ruined their relationship.

She nodded, and began "I think that I was about three when Mum started reading me the stories about the wonderful hero 'Harry-Potter-The-Boy-Who-Lived'. It was just after the first war with Voldemort. Thinking about it later, I think that she was desperate for a hero – her two brothers had been killed by Death Eaters, Harry's parents (who had been her friends) had been murdered, and the Longbottoms had been driven mad."

"She read me all the stories about the marvellous and miraculous boy who had killed the Dark Lord who was so scary that, even years after he had supposedly been killed (by a baby, no less), people could not bring themselves to say his name! It must have been a terrifying time, and she had had a very young family to protect. I had been born just before Voldemort was killed the first time. She had wanted a girl after six boys (which I don't think Ron ever really got over). Anyway, here were stories about this hero who had saved her world, and more importantly, her family. I grew up being told that, if I was good and very lucky, I would marry this person who, in her eyes, was nothing short of a demigod."

"In later years, I really started to wonder about the stories. Like, how did everybody know about Harry's scar? The only magical people who had ever seen it were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and maybe Sirius Black. How did all the stories get the description so exact? Something very weird was going on."

"When I first met Harry, I was stunned speechless. This fantastic person became my brother's best friend! Then in his first year, he (and Ron, admittedly) saved Hermione's life. Then in my first year, he saved me from being possessed by Voldemort. He kept doing these heroic things, and didn't seem to think it was any big deal. What a 'hero'!"

"Then I started noticing that something was very _very_ wrong with this whole 'hero' thing. Because I was officially 'in love' with him, according to Mum, I was trying to be around him all the time, and I was starting to watch him closely. He didn't want people to think he was a hero. He hated the whole 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' crap. It really started to become obvious during the Tri-Wizard tournament – when nobody would believe that he had _not_ put his name into the cup, and especially when Ron didn't believe him, he walked around like he had been beaten and totally betrayed. He behaved as if the world was on his shoulders and he had been abandoned by everyone he cared about. When he went out to face the dragon, I could see he was terrified, and fully expected to die – I mean, Dumbledore had said that students had been killed in the tournaments, and here was a fourth year student up against something that killed seventh years!"

"The final break with the 'old me' came at Dumbledore's funeral. When he told me that we couldn't be together for my safety, I told him that I knew that he wouldn't be happy unless he was fighting Voldemort. I have never seen a look of such complete disappointment, and I must say, utter disgust! It was as if he had just come to the conclusion that I was completely insane, or from another planet. I can still see the look on his face, in my mind. It was as if I had just killed him and pissed on his grave, and in that moment, the 'boy-who-lived' died, and the 'old me' died too."

"Thinking about it, and thinking _really_ hard about what was wrong and what _I_ had done wrong, I realized that the only time I had ever seen Harry _really_ happy was when he was involved in quidditch, either playing or when we first went to the World Cup, or having fun with my family. The rest of the time, he was just going through the motions, and wondering when, not _if_ but _when_, someone else was going to try to kill him or one of his friends – he was always walking around with this death sentence hanging over his head!."

"I began to see that Harry was giving everything he had to his friends and those he loved, because he fully expected to die, and didn't want to be responsible for anyone else being killed because of him. Here was a young man who risked his own life again and again to help people he didn't even know and in a lot of cases, didn't particularly like. When asked, he started the DA, to teach us to fight - to teach us to survive, which our school was not doing. He put himself at risk, not for the fame, but because he felt he had to do so. Even last fall, he went out of his way to help people who needed his help – he had just adopted a whole batch of new people who needed his help, and he did it. He asks for nothing, expects nothing, and keeps giving of himself. That is the man I have come to love!"

Luna smiled. "Do you think you are _truly_ over 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'? When I announced my pregnancy, you were shocked and looked at me like I had stolen something from you. I assure you, it was not planned, and we had taken all the precautions, but as the centaurs said, sometimes 'Magic' itself intervenes. I would never steal what was truly yours from you, Ginny. You know that."

Ginny grimaced and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess there's still a bit of the old girl-in-love-with-the-hero in me. I mean, Mum has been telling me that I was destined to marry The-Boy-Who-Whipped-Old-Voldie's-Ass since I was little. Hard to completely let it go. I have to admit that for a second, in the back of my mind, I thought 'No, it can't be true. He's mine'. You have to admit, your announcement was a bit of a shocker."

Luna smiled at her friend squeezing Ginny's hand as she did, and asked, "Do you think your _mother_ will ever get over 'The Boy-Who-Lived' thing?"

Ginny shook her head sadly. "I don't think so. She has too much of her emotions, her life, invested in the idea that this miraculous person who saved her family. You have all seen the clock in our kitchen – every time someone leaves the house, and the indicators moved from 'At Home' to somewhere else, I can tell by the way she looks at it, with barely disguised terror, that she imagines the indicators going immediately to "In Mortal Peril'. I am convinced that her overly protective nature shows she has been right on the edge ever since her brothers were murdered, and certainly since Fred died I have worried that she is going to go over the edge into complete despair or insanity. I don't think, for her own mental stability, she _can_ give up the idea of a saviour. Sorry about that, Harry – just something you're going to have to live with, a middle-aged fan-girl. Particularly if she ends up being your mother-in-law, or at least, one of them." She took a long sip from her glass, and again shook her head sadly.

"Now, what about you, Hermione? It was when Harry and Ron defeated the troll, right?"

Hermione shook her head of bushy hair. "No, it was before that.

Ginny and Luna leaned forward, as this was new to them.

"I had been teased and bullied when I was at school, before Hogwarts. Called me a swot, called me a Brillo-pad because of my hair, hit me on the playground, stole my stuff, that sort of thing. So when Draco Malfoy and his toadies came up to him on the Express and before the sorting, trying to suck up, denigrating me and putting down Ron for his poverty, and claiming to be better because he was rich, I immediately recognised the type of person he was. Harry could see it too and stood up to him, and essentially told him to piss off. I could see that, in his quiet way, he hated bullies and bullying as much as I did. This scrawny, underfed kid stood up to the rich self-important bully and bought himself an eternal enemy, because it was the right thing to do."

"At that moment, he also bought himself an eternal friend. Me."

"In the very first potions class with Snape, when the professor was dumping on him (as it turned out, for his father's treatment of the git), asking questions that Harry obviously didn't know the answers to, he didn't run away and cry. He just pointed out that, if the professor really wanted an answer, and was not just bullying him, he should ask me – I had my hand up and was waving it like a complete idiot (because, of course, _I_ had read _all_ the textbooks before the class). I had been essentially bullying him with my book-learning, and although he didn't really like it, he did acknowledge that I knew stuff, and he respected that."

"I do have to say that the troll incident was icing on the cake."

"You know, for years I have thought about how different it could have turned out if Draco had been nice and not playing the upper-class arsehole that he really was. If he had welcomed Harry into the wizarding world, and been smoothly and slimily persuasive like his father, Harry could have headed towards being another Dark Lord. I mean, it wasn't until Voldemort's resurrection that it was really confirmed that the Malfoys were Voldemort's followers, and not just rich stuck-up self-interested twits out for their own glory. Admitted, once Harry found that out, there was absolutely no way, but before that...? It could have gone very badly so easily. But really, I don't see how Harry would have, could have, put up with the Slytherin way of doing things, and doing things to others. Sometimes, I over-think things."

"Thinking of other things. I am sorry to bring this up, and add another hopeless cause onto Harry's shoulders, but it is something that I feel _I _need to do, and I am going to need help with it."

"I assume you all remember Lavender Brown."

A/N: The interrobang () is a punctuation symbol developed around 1962, and is a combined question mark (interrogative point) and an exclamation point (in printer's parlance, a 'bang') to punctuate sentences which were both a question and an exclamation, such as "What the hell is going on here"


	4. An Old Friend with A New Problem

**Disclaimer: **I am not blonde, female or wealthy. I do not own or even rent any of the Harry Potter world, which is owned by JK Rowling and her associates. But you knew that already, because I am not blonde, female or wealthy. My loss. However, I do like to imagining what happened afterwards.

**Rating:** T, no warnings

**Chapter 4: An Old Friend with A New Problem**

_In July of 2015, Professor Luna Lovegood was preparing for her first year of teaching at Hogwarts, and thinking of how it had come to be._

January 2, 1999, evening

Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were sitting in a small but comfortable room at Castle Dhu, where Harry was installed as the Chief of Clan Dhu (south of the border, known as the Black family). Luna had just revealed to the other two witches that Harry had proposed to her, given that she was pregnant with his child, a daughter, according to a delegation of centaurs.

Hermione had just asked if any of them remembered Lavender Brown.

Ginny Weasley looked at her bushy-haired friend and with a disgusted tone said, "Come on, Hermione, it's only been seven months since the Battle. Of course we remember her."

Luna put on her dreamy 'Looney Lovegood' face and mused, "Hmm. Lavender Brown. Let's see. Gryffindor in your year, about five foot one tall, seven stone, long blonde hair, generally worn in waves or curls, bright but not brilliant, fascinated by muggle fashions and addicted to the glamour magazines your mother sent you. Very clever with glamour charms and potions, but pants at defence although her knickers falling off whenever she duelled with a boy was a very effective diversionary tactic. Top heavy, and generally referred to as 'the Gryffindor Beauty'. Played tonsil-hockey with Ron in fifth year. She was heartbroken when, after the Department of Mysteries fight, as Ron was regaining consciousness, he asked for Hermione and not her– I think she really loved him, and he treated her quite shabbily. Middling marks in classes. Joined the DA and fought beside us at the Battle of Hogwarts. Got badly hurt there, but not killed. Nope. Sorry, don't seem to recall her at all."

As the four laughed at Luna lapsing into her 'Looney' persona, Hermione held up a piece of parchment.

"As you say, she was hurt at the Battle, and hurt badly. She was attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. I happened to be going by and I hit him with blasting spell which threw him across the room, and then Professor Trelawney hit him in the head with one of her crystal balls, knocking him out. I sent her to see Madame Pomfrey. That was the last I saw of her. I gather that she was still recovering when they had the Victory celebration. Anyway, this afternoon, I got this from her by owl." She touched the parchment with her wand, and Lavender's voice sounded through the room.

"_Dear Hermione,"_

"_Please bear with me, and read the entire letter before you decide to throw it way or keep it. You saved my life during the Battle by driving off the werewolf, but it was a bit too late, I think. At the moment, I can't decide whether to thank you or to curse you for all eternity! I had already been bitten and exposed to enough of the beast's saliva to be 'turned'."_

"_Today I am recovering from my first complete transformation to the wolf, as yesterday was the full moon. It has been getting worse, month by month. At first, I just noticed my legs got a bit hairy, and you know how I was the first of our dorm-sisters to master the depilatory charms. The next month, my fingernails started to grow excessively, and it has gotten progressively worse, although starting to grow extra breasts was interesting for a while. My parents figured out what was going on, and couldn't decide whether to kill me or confine me. This time, they tied me to my bed, and when I regained my senses, I found that in my struggles against the restraints, I had dislocated both shoulders and hips. Thankfully, my mother knew the spells to heal my injuries, but not the cause of them. They still hurt, but I am not in the agony I was in when I first awoke."_

"_Hermione, you were always a wiz at potions, and I have heard there is a concoction which minimizes the effects, or at least lets the afflicted maintain her mind and have some control, and perhaps even, a little bit of dignity."_

"_I have heard that you are still seeing Harry Potter and Ginny. I know Harry was friends with Professor Lupin, who was a werewolf too, and that Ginny's brother was attacked by the same werewolf as attacked me. I hope they might have some ideas which might get me through this."_

"_Hermione, I hate to beg for help, and I know you didn't think much of me when Pavarti and I would prattle on and on about fashion and boys. You know I was always a little vain about my looks, but now I have some scars which the Healers say can't be fixed because of their dark origins. With them, I cannot be seen in public any more during the day, and I have become a creature of the night." _

"_My dear classmate and dorm-sister, please help. I have taken to carrying a silver dagger, and I fear that I may get up enough Gryffindor courage to use it."_

"_Your sister in Gryffindor, Lavender."_

Hermione lowered the letter and looked at her companions. "Well, what do you think?"

Ginny looked at her empty glass, and said, "I think I need another drink! Hmm, and then I need to get in contact with Bill and see if he has any ideas." Her brother and sister-in-law had gone home from the castle earlier in the day. "Lord, I thought my 'time of the month' was bad!"

At this revelation, Harry blushed bright red.

At Ginny's thoughts about sustenance, Marta the house elf appeared with a slight 'pop'. She looked at Ginny and the others, and asked "Cognac, again?" Ginny and Hermione nodded and thanked the elf, while Luna asked "Tea, please?" and Harry asked to a liqueur. The elf disappeared and reappeared a moment later carrying two cut-glass decanters, poured the requested drinks, and was about to disappear again, when Luna asked "Marta, could you please see if Hamish is available to meet with us?"

Ginny was a bit shocked at Luna asking for the steward of the estate, but even more when the Head Elf appeared at the sound of his name being requested. He bowed to Harry and then to Luna, saying "May I offer my congratulations and best wishes, My Lady. What would you ask of me?" It was clear that word of Harry's proposal and Luna's acceptance had reached his large ears.

Luna smiled at the elf, and thanked him for his comments.

Then she asked "Does this castle have a dungeon?"

The other four stared at Luna in surprise. Then Hermione nodded with a slight smile. She turned to the blonde witch and said, "Thank you, Luna. A good idea."

Hamish nodded, and said "Ah. I believe I catch your intent. You wish to have somewhere safe and secure for your unfortunate schoolmate during her times of confinement."

Harry looked at Hamish and asked, "How did you know of this? We just heard ourselves."

Hamish turned to Harry and said, "My Laird, it is my duty to be concerned with the welfare of this House, the Clan and its Chief. My folk have ways of hearing things that might affect any of these. Thus, the problems of your friends, and in particular, the young lady in question, fall under my purview. I was made aware of her condition some months ago, from the elves at Hogwarts, and made it my business to find out more." He then turned back to face Luna.

"My Lady, we do have a dungeon, for those who misbehave, but we also have a secured apartment for guests who have needed restraint, either for their own safety, or the safety of the Clan. It was last used many years ago, when we hosted a rather unwelcome clan chief who was intent on mayhem. We could bring the furnishings up to date, and make your friend as comfortable as we can."

"However, I would suggest that we also provide some attendants for her. We elves have some power over those who have been bitten. An elf or two by her side during her transformation could aid her and keep her from harming herself, or damaging the ancient furniture."

Luna looked to the elf. "May I assist? I have dealt with many creatures, but never a werewolf. Lavender is, or was, a friend, and I would like to help. I would also like to learn more of the ways of the elves and their magic. In addition, from what I have been told today, and asked, and said, it will be my responsibility to see that guests in this house are treated well, so I think it is appropriate that I start now."

The young red-headed witch interrupted. "Come on, Luna. You just want to find out more about unusual creatures."

Luna smiled at Ginny, and said "Not just creatures, Ginny. Beings that deserve our respect, and in Lavender's case, our friendship, kindness and our pity."

Hamish nodded, and turning to Harry said "By your leave, my Laird." And then to Luna "Your aid would be most welcome my lady, as will your assumption of your clan duties. On behalf of the Clan, I bid you welcome in your new life."

Turning to Hermione, the elf asked, "My Lady Hermione, have ye ever brewed the Wolfsbane potion?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have read about it, and I know that Professor Snape brewed it for Professor Lupin, but I never tried myself. I would like to try."

Hamish nodded. "I am afraid that our facilities are more used for the brewing of the 'water-of-life' as it translates from the Gaelic or whiskey as you call it, and the liqueurs based upon it, but our laboratory is at your disposal. I am sure that my wife Lindsay, our brewmistress, would be pleased to help, and we will find whatever ingredients you require. My folk have access to sources that you may not. As my Lady Luna says, it is our responsibility to treat our guests well, and this guest has been as near to family as you have at yon school. We will do all we can."

July 15, 2015

Luna sipped her tea, and smiled to herself. Lavender had taken up periodic residence at the castle, until between Hermione, Lindsay, and the book Harry had found that had belonged to the Half-Blood Prince, a more potent form of Wolfsbane was devised. Based on the Clan's single malt whiskey, it was also much more palatable than the original potion had been – as the original brew was meant to control beasts thought barely above vermin, no one had ever thought to make its administration actually enjoyable to the victim.

As Luna pointed out as preparations for Lavender's first 'visit' proceeded, werewolves are the _ultimate_ victim. No one ever asks to become a werewolf – it only happens when the person is bitten by another, and then if they are not killed outright, they suffer for the rest of their extended lives.

With the more potent form of the potion, Lavender was able to resume a somewhat normal life. Arranging for some Tahitian tattoos to disguise her facial scars, she became a well-respected designer of robes, catering with particular care for those injured and scarred from the war. She herself was often seen in her signature gown with a halter top which had a high neckline wrapped around her throat (hiding more scars) and had a deeply plunging décolletage. Her long blonde curls were copied by many young witches, who dreamed of someday having her figure. The 'Gryffindor Beauty' was back.

Luna smiled as she sipped her tea. She was uncertain whether it was her 'Seer' nature coming about or if it was just that intelligence was the ability to see patterns that others can not, but when Hermione had mentioned Lavender's name, Luna had immediately known she needed to befriend the girl. If, in the future, she was destined to teacher at Hogwarts, she would need to acquaint the students with the creatures she loved, and having a good friend who just happened to be a werewolf would be a very useful thing, particularly as she had known Lavender before and after she became the wolf. Becoming familiar with elven magic and how they could control were-creatures would also be something very good to know.

Also having worked with Lavender in the DA, and having taken the advanced charms classes with her where spells were learned in a 'skyclad' condition, she knew that Lavender would likely have little reticence stripping down to let the advanced students observe her naked body going through its transformation.

And, if nothing else, it was kind of fun having a friend who was also a different sort of magical creature.

She had also known that working with Lavender would help Harry and their friends in their future endeavours to reduce the injustices that their society inflicted on those who were different. The way the wizarding world treated werewolves was bigotry at its worst, blaming the victims for their own afflictions. Between providing comfortable quarters, and with Hermione's abilities (Luna had great faith in her friend, and later half-wife's potion-making talents) Luna was sure that, if not cured, they could make the blonde's life at least tolerable. The threat to use the silver dagger on herself had certainly motivated the group to do their best for their schoolmate.

From her work with the centaurs over the years, Luna knew that they treated divination as a science rather than an 'art', and they examined patterns that went unnoticed by most other folk.

In that moment, she had also come to understand the sad life and incompetence of Sybill Trelawney. Luna had taken tea with the strange divination professor a number of times, and had chatted about her early life. Unlike Harry, who still (quietly and privately) thought of Trelawney's divination classes as rubbish, Luna knew that it was not the divination as such, but the _teaching_ of divination that had been rubbish.

The older witch had been born and grew up in the height of the cold war, to a wizarding family who lived near a Royal Air Force base near Coventry. Her father had frequently commented that if war came again (having served in the 2nd World War) that their home and everything around it would be the first to go – there was still damage from 'The War' preserved in the ruins of the old cathedral for all to see. The young seer had grown up with a sense of imminent, impending and inevitable doom.

When she was a seventh year student at Hogwarts, and on a day trip to Hogsmeade, Sybill had made her fateful prophecy about Harry Potter while she was sitting at the Three Broomsticks at the next table to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape had been at a table on the far side of the room, and he had missed most of the prophecy as the room went into an uproar. Seeing Snape disappear from the room, Dumbledore immediately realised the danger to the girl and took Sybill back to Hogwarts - in providing her with protection and sanctuary, he put her under what was essentially house arrest for most of the rest of her life. In the first Voldemort war, many of her schoolmates and their families were killed, including her mother and two of her brothers. The girl had lived her life in terror of impending disaster, and took her solace more in observing the patterns in liquor bottles rather than in the stars.

Now, as Luna thought further, she also realised the trait that had totally handicapped Sybill in her teaching. Sybill's skill in divination had been completely intuitive, and not deductive as Luna had been trained to do by the centaurs. The elder witch's natural precognition led to her accurate predictions, but her divination was done by staring into a crystal ball or otherwise meditating to still her conscious mind, and let her unconscious self (what she called her 'inner eye') work out the patterns. Her profound lack of teaching ability arose from the fact that she didn't really understand how she came to her prophecies and insights. Having studied for several years under the centaurs' tutelage, Luna knew how she herself could divine things as a conscious practice. Sybill did not. As Sybill did not understand _what_ she was doing, she was unable to teach it.

Of course, because Sybill was not like others, she was looked down on as being inferior. The wizarding world was not kind to those who stood apart from the pack.

Luna knew that she had some precognitive gifts, as her grandmother and other ancestors had, but nowhere near to the extent that her eldest daughter possessed. Sybill Trelawney had had the talent, but not the skill.


	5. Bedfellows Make For Strange Politics

**Disclaimer: **I am not blonde, female or wealthy. I do not own or even rent any of the Harry Potter world, which is owned by JK Rowling and her associates. But you knew that already, because I am not blonde, female or wealthy. My loss. However, I do like to imagining what happened afterwards.

**Rating:** T, no warnings

**Chapter 5: Bedfellows Make For Strange Politics**

July 15, 2015

Professor Lovegood sipped her tea as she sat thinking about how she had come to be the newest staff member at Hogwarts.

She had married Harry Potter on St Valentine's Day, a week before her eighteenth birthday, and moved into his suite at Castle Dhu, leaving her dormitory room in the Ravenclaw tower forever. She still visited the Common Room to visit with the few friends she had among her classmates, but she spent most of her time at the castle, travelling back and forth by floo (as she had never been completely proficient with a broom). As her pregnancy became more noticeable, as Lady Fiona had predicted, there were many snide remarks from other students. One aspect of her last half year at Hogwarts was that her 'sisters' from the Ravenclaw dorms had banded together to support her, knowing it could have just as easily been them in the same situation (which indeed it was for two Hufflepuff girls and one of the Gryffindors).

As she had been instructed, three days after the solstice, as most of the Hogwarts students were travelling home, those from their seventh year for likely the last time, Luna and Harry met with a delegation of centaurs at the east edge of the Forbidden Forest. The centaurs acknowledged the presence of Lord and Lady Black, and expressed their hopes for a productive and cooperative future. They then laid out their plans for teaching Luna and their daughter (once she was old enough) the divination skills of the centaur people – these were secrets jealously guarded by the proud folk, with hopes that working together the two worlds could be brought closer for mutual benefit.

On the 29th day of September, Luna delivered a healthy daughter, who had her father's bright green eyes. As Harry had been telling her that their children would be jewels in his eyes, the name Esmeralda was an obvious choice.

As the years passed, the twin boys Sapphire and Topaz were born (with their mother's blue eyes), followed by Tourmaline ('Lina' had one eye her mother's blue and the other her father's green). Essie was now a fourth year Hufflepuff (having been born too late in the year to enter Hogwarts the year she turned 11), the boys were split between Ravenclaw and Slytherin (both second year), and Lina was about to be sorted. The children had all gone to Pendragon Primary where Ginny and Luna had been schoolmates, with Gabrielle's girls and Ginny's three boys and Hermione's 'mixed bag'– Harry had insisted that his kids needed to mix with other children, and not just their own extended family. The floos at the castle and the Potter Manor in Cornwall saw a lot of little feet passing each day, as well as Harry's as he went to work at his business interests and to his service as Assistant Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot.

It was a family joke, directed at the old 'fuddy-duddies' (as Hermione called some of the old arch-conservative members of the chamber, when she was feeling charitable) or 'bloody fossilized idiots' (Ginny's description), when Harry appointed Ginny and Gabrielle to occupy the two Potter family seats as his proxies, and Luna (as Lady Black) occupying the Black Family seat. To have a half-breed and a blood-traitor occupying two seats, and a very strange witch in another was an affront to the 'high-born twits' (Harry's description), and they could do nothing about it, because to object to the Head of an Ancient Noble Family exercising his right to chose his own proxies would weaken any attempt they might make to hold onto their own rapidly diminishing privileges. They had also had to come to terms with Hermione holding her own seat in the chamber.

One such attempt had led to Harry challenging the member to a duel for attempting to dishonour a recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class, at which point twelve other holders of the Order (of differing grades) had risen and issued their own challenges, as required by the charter of the Order (as Harry reminded the chamber). When the member was heard to mumble that they shouldn't have handed out so damned many Orders to these disrespectful upstarts, the challenges were re-issued due to the affront to the nobility of the order, and a sign of the very evident hypocrisy in the Wizengamot in granting them – the abject apology and the fine levied against the member (going to the Order's Widows and Orphans Fund for the support of those disadvantaged by the Voldemort Wars) reduced the member to near poverty, and served as a warning to the old pure-blood clique that the winds had definitely changed direction.

As Harry commented over dinner that night, describing the look on the member's face as he was forced to withdraw his objection _and_ pay punitive damages (or die fighting), payback can be sweet.

This change in the state of things had first become evident when Harry first rose to speak in the meeting of the Wizengamot, shortly after he and Luna had married. Harry occupied his hereditary family seat as Head of House Potter, and he had at the time designated Luna (the new Lady Black) as his proxy for the hereditary seat of the Black family. Ron and Hermione were ensconced in their seats, where, as holders of the Order of Merlin (1st class), they had been awarded not only a generous honorarium but also hereditary peerages and seats in the Wizengamot. The Earl Weasley and the Countess Granger could be counted on to generally support Harry, as they had for years, but Hermione's support usually came with a long speech attached. Harry had not yet appointed a proxy for his second 'Potter' seat, which was granted with his own 1st class Order of Merlin.

Shortly after Harry's defeat of Voldemort, in light of the serious reduction in marriageable pure-blood males due to the severe attrition rate among the supporters (mostly from pure-blood families) of Lord Voldemort, and the corresponding reduction in male heirs for some other old families (who had covertly supported the Dark Lord), the Wizengamot passed the 'Society Replenishment Act' that required 'any unmarried wizard to marry, within two years of the enactment of this law, to a suitable pure-blood witch, and they shall have children as soon as is practical to replenish the populations which was depleted by the recent war. The pure-blood witch shall have full control of the property and estate of the marriage. If the wizard is heir to more than one Noble House, he is to marry for each House, and shall take to wife as many concubines as is practical given his financial capacity. If he does not fulfill his obligations herein to marry a suitable witch as the Lady for each of the Noble Houses to which he is heir within the two year period, his property of any of his Houses for which he has not taken a wife as the Lady of the House, will be forfeit to the benefit of the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom."

This law was, after even the most superficial of inspections, obviously directed at Harry, and Harry alone, as a way to either distract him from the machinations of the old powers-that-be who feared his influence, or to take control of (or outright steal) his family fortunes.

Most of the old pure-blood families had found that they typically would have one or two children only, and some of the more in-bred families had none, or only a marginally magical (i.e., squib) child. As might be expected, about half of these families had daughters only. As only males could inherit a family title, their houses were in jeopardy of extinction (with property going to the Ministry), or depending on the future birth of a male heir drawn from their daughters' marriages.

Once word had gotten out that this law had been passed, Harry was inundated by offers of marriage contracts to every single (or widowed) witch in the kingdom, ranging in age from ten years to one over one hundred. Some of terms of these offers were obvious money grabs, while some appeared just desperate pleas from lonely witches, but most were fairly clearly attempts by the Heads of Ancient and Noble families to cling, if not to actual power, to continued existence and relevance.

He routinely sent back polite responses, but this did not stop the flood. After the fourth consecutive owl from Lord Bulstrode, more and more desperately seeking a match for his daughter Millicent (whom Harry had detested at Hogwarts due to hanging around with Malfoy's gang), he decided he had to act.

Having consulted with his legal counsel and his financial advisors (the goblins at Gringotts, and Hermione) concerning the nature of his fortunes, he and Hermione and Luna had prepared some interesting documents.

Harry rose in the chamber, and requested the floor. He began, "My Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. I am Harry Potter, Head of House Potter by birth and of House Black, by inheritance from my late godfather Sirius Black. I wish to point out some inconsistencies in the recently passed Society Replenishment Act, and move for its repeal, and replacement with the document I have in my hand." At this point he held up a nine-foot long parchment. "It would appear that the main purpose of the Act is to steal the property of the Heads of Houses who have no male heirs. At the moment, I am one of these, but with my recent marriage in my capacity of the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, that condition may change in the near future. I also note that this Act applies to several distinguished members of this body, who may not have realized it. I wish to be a law abiding member of our society, but I cannot, as several of the terms of the Act are not legally specific or enforceable, and the Act is therefore invalid in law."

"I recognise that there may be other Heads of Houses, with whom I am not yet acquainted, for whom this law applies as well. If so, I shared your displeasure at its requirements. The way the Act is worded, it becomes obvious that pure-blood witches and wizards have not been reproducing in sufficient numbers to replace themselves in this world. I do not know whether being in sympathy with the late and very much unlamented Lord Voldemort drains so much of their life-force to seriously reduce their fecundity, or whether taking Voldemort's Dark Mark renders one sterile! That is research for the Unspeakables at the Department of Mysteries, not me, as I really don't care why it happens. I do know that an awful lot of pure-blood witches and wizards died in the recent war because they followed Voldemort – excuse me but I do not intend to mourn for those people who have been trying to kill me for most of my life!"

"This act appears to lay the burden of breeding onto the rest of us, for the benefit of pure-blood society, or more specifically, the pure-blood witch or witches who are to seize control of my position and inheritances.

"First of all, my advisors have checked all the laws passed by this body for the last seven hundred years, and there is _no_ legally valid definition of what constitutes a pure-blood witch." As expected, this revelation drew gasps and catcalls, with some members (pure-bloods all) yelling "everybody with any sense knows what it means!"

Harry declared "Yes, everybody knows what it meant when Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters held it up as the epitome of what a magical person should be. But Tom Riddle, who styled himself as Lord Voldemort, was, by this very definition, a half-blood! He used this idea to lure the oldest and greatest Families of our society into a genocidal war with ourselves. I have been fighting this Lord Voldemort for almost all of my life, and I will not tolerate using his ideas as the basis for our society! Just as I fought Lord Voldemort on many occasions, and I was the one who finally killed that poor excuse of a wizard, I will fight this travesty of an idea which has been holding our world back for centuries!"

Having just issued his lethal threat, he continued. "However well understood this bigoted concept may be, as I have stated, there is not legal definition of it, and therefore, any action based on the term has no legal validity! On that basis alone, this Act must be repealed."

With the repeated use of Voldemort's name, which many still could not speak without severe stress, many of the room were visibly cringing.

"Secondly, the Act applies to all unmarried wizards. The wording does not specify any specific age range for the wizards for whom this is intended. Therefore, honoured members, should your heir be an infant son, he is likewise bound by this Act! Your heir is required to marry, perhaps even before he is out of nappies, and his wife is to take control of your house and your fortune!"

"Further, as I mentioned before, this act appears to be an attempt to force others to bear the burden of Noble Houses' inability or unwillingness to procreate for their own survival. This is blatantly unfair, and I personally object to the concept that my genitals and my sperm are public property! As I have alluded to, I now point out explicitly. There are twenty seven male members of this august body who are single, widowers or what were once termed 'nature's perennial bachelors', who are also subject to the strictures and penalties of this act. On top of this, there are forty three members of this house who, if you examine the deeds and mortgages on their property, and the loans they have taken to maintain their opulent lifestyle, would find that although they are managed by Gringott's bank, the funds for these come from the Potter and Black Family Trusts. As you all are well aware, the goblins are forbidden by treaty from investing in wizarding enterprises, so any investments in our world must come from the funds of wizarding holdings. Therefore, if this body finds me in default of this Act, forty three of you will be out on the street with nothing, as my property includes all the loans and mortgages on your houses. While I am sitting out in the road on my arse, knutless, I can expect to have a lot of you keeping me company! If this Act is not repealed, the Wizengamot is going to rip your knuts off!"

With this statement, Harry made an unmistakable declaration that _he_ was one of _them_, and not (necessarily) an outside threat. Their problems were also his problems. Or at least that was the official interpretation. It was not exactly subtle that he was also threatening their comfortable existence in a very serious way.

"What I propose is the replacement of the Society Replenishment Act with the document I hold in my hand. It covers most of the same concerns with the recovery from the terrible losses of population from the recent war. It deletes terms which have no legal validity, and covers the case where a House has no male heir. This proposed Act, which I suggest be called the Noble House Preservation Act, declares that the eldest progeny of any House will inherit the titles, regardless of gender. The Daughter of the Noble House will retain her status, titles and property in marriage, so that the Ancient and Noble House will remain in existence with all its wealth and standing intact. I submit this for your consideration, and move the repeal of the Society Replenishment Act"

As expected, given the very clear threats to their goodies as well as their lives, the SRA was immediately repealed and the new act was adopted.

That night at dinner, Harry and Luna and their friends could not contain their laughter. Hermione shook her head at the description of the rapid passage of the new bill she had helped draft, saying "you mean to tell me that those doddering old daft fools passed this without even reading it, just because you pointed out that most of them were in danger of losing their houses? Didn't they even look at it?"

Harry shook his head. "No. They were so shaken by the mentions of Voldemort's name, and the threat that they would be out on their arses, or they might be facing a duel with the big-bad Riddle-killer, that they didn't bother to notice that the bill essentially overturns are the whole patriarchal underpinnings of the wizarding world."

The passing of the new law, unfortunately, did not eliminate the flood of marriage offers. However, rather than offers of financial arrangements, the offers were of political alliances. Luna summed up the general tone of the documents with the comment "Bloody pitiful suck-up artists, aren't they"

The next time Harry got up to speak, he proposed the ennoblement of the House of Weasley. He pointed out that, as the members of Weasley family had been awarded six Orders of Merlin after the battle of Hogwarts, and that in the 1600's, the Greengrass family had been ennobled after having been awarded only two (both third class), he suggested that in keeping with the glorious traditions of the Wizengamot, it was only proper that the Weasley family be treated as well, and he proposed that Arthur Weasley be designated Viscount Weasley of Ottery St Catchpole. This was passed with little debate (other than some quiet rumbling from the old pure-blood crowd who has not been fond of the Weasleys, particularly due to Arthur's raids on their houses), and the news was announced with great fanfare showing how the wizarding world celebrated its heroes.

Esmeralda's first display of her precognitive gifts came while Harry was preparing to bring up another challenge to the old ways. The little witch, who was a couple weeks shy of her third birthday, came up to her father in his study, carrying her stuffed toy hippogriff, and looked up at him with tears in her green eyes. She hugged his legs as he sat in the chair, and said "Don't cry Daddy, it will be okay. Don't cry."

Harry looked at his first daughter and asked, 'Why would I cry, Essie? My favourite little girl is hugging me. I like that, so why would I cry?"

The child looked her father in the eyes and said, "But the nasty men don't want to pway wiff you. They don't wike you and they are going to gang up on you and won't wet you pway, because you tell them they are siwwy and they are hurting Mummy and Mummies My-nee and Ginny and Gaby!"

Harry paused at this revelation. He had been working on a proposed law repealing the patriarchal supremacy of wizards over witches under the laws in the wizarding portion of the United Kingdom. He looked at his daughter, and holding up the parchment he had been working on, asked "So they won't let me do this?"

The little blonde shook her head, and definitively said, "No. They don't wike you and they afwaid of you and they don't wike what you want to do, so they are going to stop you this time. Next time, they will let you and Unca Nevoo say what you want." She still had a bit of trouble with 'l' and 'r' sounds.

Harry looked at the child thoughtfully, and asked, "So what do you think I should do?"

The girl pursed her lips in thought, and then said, "You are going to ask for something stupid, wike wanting pawty hats for aww the effs. Or maybe gowden bwidwes for aww the centauws. Something you don't weawwy want, but they can say 'no' about. Then you can get what you weewwy want next time."

Teasing her, Harry looked sad, and said, "But I would like party hats for the elfs."

Esmeralda held her stuffed toy up to her father and smiling at him, said "You can hug Bubbee if you want. He awways makes me feew bettew." Harry reached down and picked up the little witch, who had named the toy before she could really handle the name of the family's live hippogriff. He said, "How about you hug Buckbeak, and I hug you. Do you think that would work?" The little girl nodded vigorously and cuddled up to her father, who was busy thinking what kind of stupidity he could demand of the Wizengamot that they could turn down without him having to threaten them, and without actually impeding his reforms – he had a bunch of wives and some prankster in-laws to consult on this one. He would have to come up with something so outrageous that they would certainly turn it down – Merlin help him if they actually gave in and passed it!

He smiled down at his little girl, snuggling in his arms, as he thought, "It's going to be an interesting life."

Luna's thought turned to her upcoming classes. Hagrid was to handle the first month of the fourth and higher year classes, as they would be dealing with some of the larger creatures, but Luna was to cover the earlier years, when introducing the new students to vicious beast, who would just as soon eat them as serve as lessons, seemed unwise.

As she was deciding which of the smaller magical creatures she would introduce, a thought returned to the front of her mind from the back where it had been lurking for so many years. The upper-year children were somewhat familiar with the castle ghosts, but to the muggle-born firsties, they were going to be a new experience. What did they know of ghosts?

It struck Luna like a bolt from the blue. What did _she_ really know about ghosts? She had spoken to Lady Fiona at Castle Dhu many times, and had some limited conversations with The Grey Lady in the Ravenclaw tower, and Sir Nicholas from Gryffindor, but what did she really know about them? Harry had spoken about Moaning Myrtle several times, but Luna had never met the dead girl.

Fiona had become a good friend, and they had spent many evenings chatting. Fiona had sort of become a teenaged aunt to the children as they were growing, and was a confidant to Esmeralda when she was going through 'phases'. And what better way to spend a snowy winter evening than curled up by the fireplace listening to ghost stories.

But Fiona had always maintained a certain emotional distance. When Luna asked about it, the spirit remarked sadly that although she was fond of Luna and her extended family, Fiona knew that the time would come when they would all 'go away', leaving her to wander the lonely castle corridors once again.

Thinking back to her conversation with Lady Fiona, just before Harry proposed to her, she wondered why _did_ someone become a ghost? Why were there so many ghosts? Alternately, if the reason a ghost stayed connected to this plane was that they had 'unfinished business', why were there _so few_? Did everyone else 'finish' their life's work, or did it have to be a special kind of 'unfinished business'? Was there a way she could help them find release?

If Luna was going to teach about magical creatures, she needed to know the answers to these questions, and to others as well. She would need to go back and have another conversation with Fiona, and also with Helena (the Grey Lady), and the rest of the spectral denizens of Hogwarts . But first, she had to go to the loo.

Her need was in part academic rather than personal, as the second floor girls lavatory at Hogwarts was where Myrtle Sotherby spent most of her time – one could not say she 'lived' there ('haunted', 'after-lived'?). However, after consuming three pots of tea, there _was_ some personal need as well.

Luna felt that it seemed more prudent to use her office facilities before heading to the 'ladies'' on the second floor. It just seemed impolite to find that the stall you used was itself otherwise occupied.


	6. Together in the Loo

**Disclaimer: **I am not blonde, female or wealthy. I do not own or even rent any of the Harry Potter world, which is owned by JK Rowling and her associates. But you knew that already, because I am not blonde, female or wealthy. My loss. However, I do like to imaging what happened afterwards.

**Rating:** T, no warnings

**Chapter 6: Together in the Loo**

Hogwarts' most recent staff member strode into the second floor girls' lavatory. The room was clean, but empty, as classes were not to start for another month and a half, and between Mr Filch and the house elves, the place was spotless.

Luna looked around, and in a soft voice called out, "Myrtle? Myrtle Sotherby? Are you here?"

A somewhat transparent head with long pig-tails popped up from the third toilet from the right, and in a whining voice asked, "Who are you and why are you calling me that? I'm Moaning Myrtle! Everybody knows that! I'm just bloody 'Moaning Myrtle!" With this the ghostly girl started wailing and sobbing.

Luna looked at the dead girl with a frown. "Oh, cut the crap, Myrtle! I have a daughter about your age, and I don't put up with this from her either. If you want to moan and wail, I will leave you alone, and post a note on the door of the 'lav' saying 'Closed permanently'. Then no-one would _ever_ come to visit. Would you prefer that?"

Myrtle stopped her caterwauling, and stared at Luna in surprise. "Who are you? I think I have seen you a few years ago, but I don't remember you. Why won't people leave me alone?" She started weeping again, as she rose completely out of the toilet. She was dressed in her school uniform, as Harry had described her from the times he had seen her.

Luna looked Myrtle in the eyes, and said "If you keep this up, I will leave you alone. However, I would like to speak with you, and I think we may be able to help each other."

"When I was at school here, my name was Luna Lovegood. I am now Luna Potter, Lady Black, and as of a few weeks ago, a professor here at Hogwarts. Like you, I was in Ravenclaw, and was teased and abused by those who should have been my sisters."

Myrtle stared at Luna. "Potter? Like in 'Harry Potter'? He was nice to me, but I haven't seen him in such a long time. Did he send you to see me? Did he tell you that everybody makes fun of me?"

Luna nodded. "He did not send me, but yes, he did say that people had been mean to you. I came of my own accord, to get to know you. He told me about you, and how most people ignored you and avoid this bathroom because of your behaviour. He said you helped him with his egg-thingey, and how that helped him in the tournament. Smiling, she added "Because of your help, he saved a little girl who is now his wife."

Looking puzzled, Myrtle responded "But I thought you said you were his wife?"

Nodding, Luna continued, "It turned out that Harry was the Head of two of the oldest families, and the fools who make our laws passed one forcing him to have at least two wives and more if he could afford it. Being from two rich families, he could afford it, and he now has five wives – not my preferred situation, I don't like to share, but there it is. I was his first, and so I am the 'Lady' of the Black family, and mistress of Castle Dhu to the east of here."

The pale young woman asked "With all of that, why are you back at Hogwarts? If I could, I would leave here and never return. But I can't!" She started to sob again.

Luna grimaced at the sounds, but said "Well, it turns out I am a seer. I have studied divination with the centaurs, and I am fond of all sorts of creatures that we witches can see that muggles can't perceive. They asked me to teach the Care of Magical Creatures course and also Divination. Now that my children are either in school, here or elsewhere, I thought it would be fun."

The dark-haired dead witch thought for a moment, and asked, "You said you have a daughter about my age. How can that be? How can you have a daughter eighty-six years old?"

Luna smiled. "I said '_about_' your age. Esmeralda is just about to turn fifteen. Lady Fiona, over in the castle, says that ghosts seem to age about one year to my fifty, so given you were murdered in 1943 when you were fourteen, that would make you, _effectively_, about fifteen and a half. And I must say, from all I have heard of you and how you are now, you usually behave like a spoiled teenager."

Myrtle was stunned by this very blunt assessment. Luna was basically telling her that her isolation was, to a large part, her own fault. She started to tear up again and sob. "You're just saying that to be mean."

Luna shook her head. "No, Myrtle, I would like to help, but I will not put up with you whining and moaning. From what I have heard from Harry and Helena, you were a smart girl, otherwise you would not have been sorted into Ravenclaw. From my personal experience, I know how nasty 'Claws' can be, because they always feel they are in competition. I wish we had been a little more loyal to our sisters, like the Puffs or the Gryffs, but that didn't happen for either of us, did it."

Myrtle was surprised that Luna was sympathizing with her. This had not happened for many years, except for her brief encounters with Harry Potter.

Thinking of Harry, Myrtle asked, "How is Harry doing? It seemed like every time he turned around, someone was trying to kill him."

Luna nodded. "The wizard who was trying to kill him was the same one who let loose the basilisk that killed you, and he also murdered Harry's parents. I don't know if you took part in the battle seventeen years ago, or you were hiding, but Harry killed him. We are still trying to clean up a lot of the damage it did to our society."

The dead 'young' witch looked puzzled. "Does that mean I have a life-debt to Harry?

Luna shook her head. "From what I have been able to find out, because three of my co-wives _had_ life-debts to Harry, you only incur a life-debt when the person saves your life at a definite, specific and voluntary risk of his or her own life. In your case, it was definitely at the risk of his own life, but it was for everyone's benefit, so no. Besides which, you were already dead. If anything, you could say he _avenged_ your death, which itself is worthy of celebrating."

Myrtle nodded. "Okay, I can accept that. He did me a service, however it worked out. What would you like to talk about?"

Luna thought for a moment. She had so many questions. Where to start? With a smile, she started, "Harry mentioned that, when you helped him with the egg-thing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when he was naked in the prefects' bath, you were wearing your school uniform. Later, he noticed that it did not get wet. How did that happen?"

The ghost smiled. "Girls get together and the first thing they talk about is clothes. Thank you. This is so, I don't know, normal! I have really missed this. But how did he notice that my clothes didn't get wet – he was blushing awfully hard and trying to cover himself and open the egg at the same time. I am amazed he noticed anything about what I was wearing."

Luna laughed. "Shall I say that, over our life together, there have been a number of times when we fell in to water wearing our clothes, and he was very observant of how my wet clothes clung to my body, and I might say, rather appreciative. One of those times, he commented that he remembered that your blouse had not stuck to you the way mine did to me. I must say that I was a bit upset at the time that, seeing me with my clothes very sticky and _rather _transparent, he thought of you. However, I made very sure his mind returned to the immediate present."

Myrtle giggled. "He was _really_ embarrassed in the bath."

Luna smiled and her eyes twinkled as she nodded. "Yes, he still gets embarrassed quite easily. I try to make sure it happens regularly, and I usually manage quite well."

"Myrtle, do you always wear the same clothes? Don't you need to wash them occasionally?"

The dead girl shook her head, which caused her pigtailed hair to whip back and forth. "No, I don't. After all, I don't sweat, I don't pee, and I don't poop. I don't excrete. Besides, I spend my time in water, so my clothes would get washed. But I don't really need to clean them."

Luna looked puzzled. "Lady Fiona said that she still experiences her period. Don't you need to clean then?"

Myrtle shook her head. "Cramps. Nothing more."

Luna noticed that the girls face seemed to darken from its usual paleness. She said, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. After all, it's just us girls here."

Myrtle still looked a bit uncomfortable. "Luna, I think times must have changed a lot since I died. When I was alive, that is something that 'good girls' didn't talk about, even between each other. But the real reason I don't need to clean my clothes, or change them, is that they are not real – they are a projection, as is the body that you see."

Luna frowned. "I don't understand."

Myrtle smiled. "We ghosts don't have corporeal bodies. You probably have seen people playing ghosts draping a sheet over themselves. Well, that's what we look like in reality. We appear to have normal bodies and clothes in order to interact with the living in a more meaningful and comfortable way. I can change the appearance of my clothes whenever I wish." With this, Myrtle appeared to be wearing a long evening gown. "Or this," and she appeared to wear a bathing suit, "or this", and she was in 'Plain Jane' white underwear, 'or this" and she was in a very racy bra and g-string, "or even this", and appeared completely naked, then shifted back to her school uniform. "I mean, it's not like my clothes were killed along with me, or there is even somewhere for me to shop. Marks and Sparks doesn't have ladies fashions in large, medium, petite and deceased."

"I usually wear this outfit, partly because that's what I was wearing when I died, and partly because most people who come into this bathroom are students, and that's what they are wearing. I don't stand out as that different to them. Considering the reason I was in here when I was killed was because I was being teased for being different, I just feel more comfortable _not_ being different."

Luna blushed a bit. "The naughty undies were definitely different. I don't think they have those at the school's store."

Myrtle smiled. "Luna, think about where I have spent the last seven decades. I have seen an awful lot of knickers and girl's bums over the years. Sometimes, girls from different Houses will come in here and compare their fancy undies they bought on holidays, or ordered from owl-order stores - this washroom is a place they can they can mix outside their Houses and unlike meeting in one of the classrooms, they be sure they are not disturbed by boys. And frankly, I get bored in here, so sometimes I try out different styles I have seen."

Luna asked "How did you find out about all this sort of thing? Projecting different clothes and such. I don't imagine there is a guidebook on rules for the recently murdered."

Myrtle smiled as she shook her head. "No, I had help. All of us, the newly dead, get help. You may not have known it, but one of the responsibilities of the 'House' ghosts is to help those who are 'crossing over' to adjust to their new circumstances. There have always been students who die at Hogwarts, either falling down the stone stairs, by accidents, sickness, or malicious activities. Remember that the families of some high-born wizards and witches have been feuding for centuries, and sometimes there were killings."

"Anyway, being in Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady came just after I died, and helped me learn what I needed to, as a ghost. She has been helping our House sisters and brothers for nearly a thousand years, almost since Hogwarts started. Also Friar Tuck helped a lot. I have to say, I still felt, and still feel, very hard-done-by. But they helped."

Luna's eyes widened at this news. "Did you say, 'Friar Tuck'? Do you mean the Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost? He is _the_ Friar Tuck?"

Myrtle nodded. She looked around seemingly into the thin air, and called out, "Friar, are you available?"

The rotund ghost in a cassock entered through the wall, and looked at Luna. "Ah, my Lady. John Tuck, at your service. How may I help you?"

Luna looked at the clergyman, and said, "Good friar, I am trying to understand ghosts, and my house-sister here says that you are _the_ Friar Tuck. Can this be right?" Myrtle smiled to herself at Luna's reference to her. Not all the girls in Ravenclaw had been so familial.

The jolly ghost smiled and said, "I cannot claim to the _definitive_ Friar Tuck, as many of my kin also took the cowl, so there are many Friars Tuck. But if you mean the one who was a companion of Robert, late the Earl of Locksley, that I am."

Luna looked perplexed. "How did you end up at Hogwarts, then? I thought, from all the old stories, that you were in Nottingham or Sherwood Forest."

The fat man nodded. "Ah, those days in Sherwood. Those were good times. When I was a young man and having recently taken my vows, my abbot decided I could serve better outside the monastery than in the cloisters. He arranged to prepare me to serve in a small chapel at the edge of Sherwood Forest, but as the sole clergy in the vicinity, I needed to be ordained as a priest and trained as a healer, so that I could minister to the sick, and administer the sacraments. Notably to give last rites and absolution to the dying, if and when needed. I was sent to Hogwarts for three years to learn potions and healing spells. After all, the Lord's Supper is a miracle, and a rural priest is known to be almost a magician to the rural poor."

"When King Richard returned from his imprisonment, my friend Robin was restored to his family's lands and titles, and I returned to my small chapel to serve my parish in Nottinghamshire. That was my undoing. I had sworn an oath to bring the sheriff and Prince John to salvation, but the sheriff died of an infected tooth with my oath unfulfilled."

"When Richard dies, and Prince John, often called the Landless, took the throne, he sent assassins to kill those who, in his mind, had wronged him. I was at prayer when they killed me, and I had not the time to grant my killers pardon. Killing any man at prayer was a grave sin, and to murder a priest doubly so. Such a crime, I believe, was unpardonable, but I would have done so, so that they would not burn for eternity."

"So, there I was, dead with a holy oath unfulfilled. It was made clear to me, by the powers that govern such matters, that I should come to Hogwarts, and minister to those departed souls who had not quite left yet, such as this young woman here. For even we ghosts need the comfort of clergy. Perhaps, I can provide healing to injured souls, and maybe this will serve to clear my own way from this plane. Perhaps humble service will comply with my vows of humility, the which I had failed to observe in life. My murder, and those of several others of Robin's band of outlaws restored to their rightful places in society by Richard, but then killed by John's men, were what led the landed gentry to revolt and force John to sign the Great Charter."

Luna looked at the Friar, and asked "So this oath is your 'unfinished business' that we hear holds ghosts in this world."

The friar nodded. "That is my belief. I do not know whether you have spoken with Brother Hiro, at the castle over the way. We ghosts do visit sometimes, and his Butsudo, as he calls it, is an interesting faith. He believes that it is the desires and feelings which hold us in this world. To my eye, this is the unfinished business – the feelings and desires not accomplished in life hold us here. Did you know that he believes that Our Lord was one of what he calls a Bodhisattva, a perfect being who stays in this world to save others? Interesting fellow. Interesting creed."

Myrtle looked at the clergyman with sad eyes, which were red from years of weeping. "Father, what is my unfinished business? I was young when I died. I do not know what it was that I was supposed to do in my life that I had no time to do. I didn't even commit any carnal sins. How am I to move on?"

The friar shook his head. "I don't know, my child, I do not know. Or at least, I do not know yet. I would be more than happy to work with you to find out, and assist you in leaving this place. Perhaps this is our purgatory. It is not like you have committed any mortal sins, unlike myself or the Lady Helena."

Luna looked shocked. "Friar, what mortal sins have you, a good man, committed? And what has the Grey Lady done?"

The friar nodded sadly. "In declaring my oath to bring the sheriff to the church and redemption, in my vanity and pride I took on a task that was beyond my calling. And did you not know that Helena Ravenclaw stole from her mother, in envy and avarice. To this day, she insists that her mother was respected more than she, and it was her due to be considered as worthy – it is her pride and envy that holds her here. In the case of the Bloody Baron, in his lust and vanity, he tried to seduce the Lady Helena, and when she fled, he pursued her and murdered her. I would have thought his penance would be more severe, but it is not my lot to decide such matters. But now, I must make my rounds."

He smiled at the two women, standing (or rather, one was hovering) in the washroom. Making the sign of the cross towards them, he said, "Be at peace, my children" and drifted through the wall and away.

The two women sat for a moment thinking about what the clergyman had said.

Soon, Luna turned back to Myrtle. She asked, "Would you tell me about yourself - your life before you came to Hogwarts, and what things were like when you were young? For example, I grew up in the country near a small town where there was a school for wizarding kids. I met Ginny Weasley there, and our own children are going there too. My mother was a potions mistress, but was killed in an accidental explosion. My father was a biologist and the publisher of the Quibbler until he retired to travel and seek out strange creatures – from him, I got my fascination with magical creatures."

Myrtle had grimaced when Luna mentioned her mother being killed. She said quietly, "I had just started Hogwarts the year after the big war started in Europe. I had been teased and harassed in school before that, and it continued here. My family were living in London, and didn't travel much – my Dad worked at the British Museum removing curses from mummies in the Egyptian collection, and my mother was a historian there. That's how they met, but I was always surprised that we didn't travel on holidays to the various places they studied. They were only children themselves, and their parents hadn't travelled, so I think they never got into the habit. I had two younger brothers as well, seven and nine years old. On Hallowe'en, just two months after I came to Hogwarts, during The Blitz a bomb fell on our house and they were all killed. There wasn't even enough to bury."

"When I was killed, not quite three years later, my grandparents on both sides came to the service. They were the only ones besides Professor Fraser, my Head of House, Professor Dumbledore who was my Transfiguration teacher, and the Grey Lady, to attend the funeral – for my dad's mum, it was the furthest from home she had ever been, and she wasn't sure that Scots were actually people or Scotland was even really a place. Well, I was there too – it was very strange attending my own funeral. My body is buried in the small school graveyard on the far side of the quidditch pitch – during the service, it struck me that the graveyard was very small considering that this place has been here for about a thousand years. I guess that most families take their dead students home to their family cemeteries, and the same goes for the staff, or else they move away when they retire. I looked it up once, and during the Spanish Influenza epidemic after the so-called Great War, over two hundred students and staff died. The school's healer was one of the first, which of course made it worse."

"While I was alive, I really liked learning Transfiguration, which came in really handy 'changing clothes' like I just showed you. Is Binns still teaching (if you want to call it that) history? He was so dull I think he put himself to sleep once. Potions was fun, but I was terrible in Defence – thinking about it later, perhaps I was so depressed that I didn't feel like defending myself. I hated being teased, and sometimes I just wanted it to be over, and I thought that, if I died, it would stop. Lucky me." She chuckled sadly. "Since then, I still go to the library and study sometimes. Late at night, I can get into the restricted section when the librarian is asleep. I guess nobody expects a ghost to want to learn, but I was a Ravenclaw after all."

"I guess I was always a bit of a mopey girl, so it was very easy to become 'Moaning Myrtle'. Other than my studies, I really didn't have much to be cheerful about. Well, that's me I guess."

Luna held her arms out, and Myrtle came into her hug, as the girl broke down in tears once more. Although she had hugged Fiona from time to time, those had been just friendly fleeting contact.

This was certainly the strangest hug Luna had ever experienced. Most hugs involved a warm (that is, living) body, where Myrtle's 'body' was neither warm not cold – it seemed to have no particular temperature. With four half-wives and many little children and five teenaged daughters and half-daughters, Luna had hugged crying people before, but Myrtle's 'body' seemed to be 'there', but not 'there', at the same time.

As she held Myrtle's shaking frame, Luna smiled to herself, that this was something that would completely flummox her husband. Harry's best quality, and his worst, was that he was a man of action. Hugging a crying female baffled him as it does most men, because he felt he should do something, and had no idea what. Luna knew, as all mothers learn, that just holding a crying child and providing a safe shelter, _is_ doing the _something_ that is needed at the time.

As Myrtle sobbed, Luna felt a surge of a pre-cognition event coming on. She had learned to recognise the feeling that her backbone was trying to belch, as the pulse of energy rose from her lowest chakra at the base of her spine. She knew her next action would lead eventually to Myrtle being released from her ghostly vigil. She could also foresee that it would cause great consternation to some future Headmaster, many years ahead, when he would have to recruit three new House ghosts. It would also lead to the restoration of the Great Barrier Reef. Another unexpected consequence would be that Hogwarts would become the centre of Wizarding fashion trends in around twenty years.

Luna whispered to the weeping girl, "Myrtle, how would you like to come for a holiday with me and my family?"

**Author's Note: **Although the development of the character of John Tuck, OSB, was independent of other writings, I have recently started rereading 'No Thanks' by Old-Crow. This is the only other story I have seen (or can recall) identifying the Fat Friar as Friar Tuck. I had completely forgotten this story when I began this work, and the Friar owes more to Ellis Peters' Brother Cadfael than Thomas Mallory. Although I feel the character was developed as my own work, I must recognize the potential unconscious influence.


	7. A Long Delayed Holiday

**Disclaimer: **I am not blonde, female or wealthy. I do not own or even rent any of the Harry Potter world, which is owned by JK Rowling and her associates. But you knew that already, because I am not blonde, female or wealthy. My loss. However, I do like to imagining what happened afterwards.

**Rating:** T, no warnings

**Chapter 7: A Long-delayed Holiday**

July 26, 2018

Esmeralda Potter lay in her beach chair, clad only in a skimpy bikini with a nice pattern of swaying bamboo. Sitting, so to speak, beside her in another chaise lounge type chair was her good friend Myrtle Sotherby, wearing a demure one-piece swim suit with a bit of a skirt around the hips. In spite of the tendency on Australian beaches for women to go topless, as Essie's mother and co-mothers did regularly, she had not been able to convince Myrtle to try even a modest two piece suit, much less a more revealing outfit. The dead girl was loosening up over time, but it was a long process to shed the habits and attitudes of over eighty years.

Since Myrtle had been killed in the early 1940's with little experience with even the beachwear of the time, the ghost still clung to what Essie's Mum teasingly called her 'maiden modesty'.

Myrtle and Esmeralda had become good friends since her mother had introduced the two when she had taken up the job of teacher at Hogwarts. Although Myrtle was chronologically in her mid-eighties, by the way ghosts aged, she was effectively about fifteen and a half, which was the age that the young (still living) witch had been when they met. Although Myrtle was still the incorrigible flirt she was when Essie's father had first encountered her when he was in his second year at the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, almost thirty years ago, she still behaved as a shy girl just into her teens. When she was in a swimsuit, and there were boys around, she would still arrange her long black hair in front of her chest to obscure the view – if she was feeling flirty, she might shake her head to give a bit of a rather modest 'flash' of her (covered) bosom.

Esmeralda's younger sister, Tourmaline, had also become close friends with the dead girl, and Essie could see that friendship growing stronger as she herself got older, and was starting to look ahead to a life after Hogwarts. She had one more year at the school in Scotland, and then the world was open to her and she planned to pursue her Mastery certificate in both Potions and Astronomy. Having talked with her mother and Lady Fiona, the ghost at Castle Dhu where she had grown up, Essie knew that one of the sources of grief in a ghost's 'life' was that any friendships they made with the living was doomed to end - this disturbed her greatly because, as a Hufflepuff, loyalty to her friends and family were a key part of her character.

Since Luna, Esmeralda and Tourmaline had befriended Myrtle, the spirit had reduced her wailing and moaning. She still had bad days when her loss and self-pity overwhelmed her, but these were becoming fewer as her interest in learning and their friendship helped her reengaged with the world.

While her mother's original interest in Myrtle had been from an intellectual curiosity and a love of all magical beings, Esmeralda had inherited some of her father's 'saving-people-thing', as Hermione called it. The young witch wanted, even craved, to do more for her spectral friend, but so far had not figured out how.

As the two friends watched the sky darken with the sun setting leaving the light of the almost full moon, Esmeralda thought on how nice it was to have a rich and famous father. Like many British noble families, the fortunes of the Potter and Black families had been enriched by Caribbean sugar in the seventeen and eighteen hundreds, and this left the family coffers full and a list of real estate on several tropical islands in the West Indies. Many of these holding had been turned into luxury resorts (by Harry and his ancestors), and the extended family and their friends regularly partook of a winter vacation at one or other – all of her full and half-siblings had learned to swim in the warm waters.

At Harry's insistence, all the resorts were open to both magical and mundane people, of all races and species. Of course, like much else in Harry's life, what he wanted and what the wizarding world allowed differed. Although the slogan for the resorts was 'Come and Share the Magic', when the resorts first opened under as a mixed facility, the first muggle's first view of a goblin woman in a bikini needed to be explained away as being the product of too much of the (family brand) rum, or smoke from the ganja plantations upwind. Fortunately, this had been the case.

Steps were quickly taken. The coloured wrist bands identifying guests as staying for one week or two, whether they were in the executive wing or not, and so on, were impregnated with strong disillusion charms, and the section of the beach for the magical guests had signs incorporating muggle-repulsion spells.

The hardest areas to treat were the gift shops. Until Hermione's team at W3 Research (a branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) managed to develop magical-hardened electronics, similar to radiation hardening use in satellites, the gift shop sold only T-shirts, swim suits and drinking paraphernalia. Once it was possible, they also sold picture frames showing either wizarding photos or muggle videos (the display samples showed palm trees waving in the breeze in both versions). The plastic identity/access cards which served as on-site credit cards were coded according to the status of the guest, so that the gift shop staff (all either magical or magic-aware muggles) could provide the appropriate products.

Other family holdings included several wine properties in the Hunter, Murray and Barossa valleys in Australia. When her father started visiting these to check on how they were being run, he also looked around for some property. When he found this location just north of Cairns in Queensland, he purchased the land and built this resort. The main part of the development was up on the highlands, across the Captain Cook Highway from Ellis Beach.

The resort had been named 'Club Sirius', as it was directly under the path of the star Sirius, and was located here specifically to honour Sirius Black. Although Esmeralda had never met Harry's godfather, from whom he had inherited the titles and holdings of the Head of Family Black, as he had been killed three years before she was born, she knew that honouring the man was extremely important to her father. Every year in January, her father and mother would come to the 'Club', and spend the entire night up on the hills watching the star pass over. Since Harry had located the site when she was small, Esmeralda had accompanied them to watch the stars she had learned to love, as the southern hemisphere's sky was so much richer than in the north, and the winter sky was very different from the summer sky. Although that was the height of the rainy season (known locally as 'The Wet'), he mother had arranged an introduction to the South Pacific Weather Elemental (by way of an old family friend), and managed to always schedule at least one clear night.

Luna had fallen in love with the place as it lay in the Queensland rain forest, and there were many of the magical creatures she loved so much. She was especially fond of the 'mob' of uniroos. When the joeys' first horns started erupting (similar to the milk-teeth in other mammals) they were permanently evicted from their mothers' pouches, and were rather put out by this fact. For a couple weeks, there were some definitely upset little roos.

Some other creatures that Luna fell in love with were the small flying koalas, which like flying squirrels, would glide from eucalyptus tree to tree. There were quite tame, and if you were gentle, would curl up in the crook of your arm to sleep.

Occasionally, a rare marsupial wolf or bunyip was sighted, although various warding spells keep these predators away for the guest accommodations.

Gil and Elly Granger had a permanently reserved cabin on the site, as they had moved permanently to Australia after their involuntary exile by Essie's half-mother Hermione. Essie loved her half-grandparents, although sometimes she wished that her dad had not been required by Wizarding law to have multiple wives, because the terms for relationships got very confusing. Since the Grangers had moved Down Under to work with the Flying Doctor Service, they still came 'north' from Christmas and the New Year's (Hogmanay) ceilidh, and the New Year's Day snowball fight which had become a family tradition. They also made it a point to join the family and friends on the Queensland coast during the southern hemisphere's winter and the local dry season. Although cooler than in the tropical summer, the temperatures were still warmer than Scotland on a balmy day, and still allowed for outdoor bathing wearing next to nothing.

Other family in attendance included the Delacours and the Weasleys, while some of the friends included the Longbottoms and the Greengrass-Davises. Tracy and Daphne had been together since their school days, and being among the only 'light-side' supporters in Slytherin at the time, had been forced together for mutual protection. Mutual support became something more over time, and the two had gone to Canada in 2009 to get married. Although their marriage (or 'mirage', as Daphne called it) was not recognised in Great Britain or Australia, in the UK they were under the protection of House Black (being closer to its Slytherin history), and their children were legally wards under Lord Black's authority. They had come to reconcile with Harry when he was setting up a means of keeping track of his enemies, and looking to hire staff who might have Slytherin connections (as that house had been the primary bane of his existence for most of his life).

The 'Stellar Information Bureau' was both a talent agency and Harry's private spy service, with Tracy running the show. Tall blonde Daphne had pursued her career in the fashion industry, but was also a covert agent for the SIB – she found that when women are in their underwear changing clothes, all sorts of interesting gossip occurred.

Through some delicate potions work at W3 Research, a way was eventually found to combine genetic material from both women into a viable embryo, and they subsequently gave birth to children (due to lack of Y chromosomes in the source material, by necessity, all daughters) who were truly their children and theirs alone. Their first two earlier children (James, and Harriet) had Daphne's green eyes, and Tracy's dark hair – of course, there was much speculation as to who the sperm donor might have been, but no one was talking too loudly. Of course when the family and friends got together, kids played with kids, and there were lots of kids to go around who didn't really care who belonged to whom.

The new in-vitro fertility technique (which Hermione had dubbed 'Artificial BiMaternal Parthenogenesis', or ABMP) was kept as a closely guarded secret for many years due to the potential political fallout. The old patriarchs in the Wizengamot might be able to tolerate the Potter-Black-Weasley-Longbottom faction taking political supremacy, as they had seen factions come and go, but to be informed that they were not only politically irrelevant but also genetically superfluous would have been beyond what they would accept.

As the sky quit getting darker, due to the strong moonlight in the clear sky, Esmeralda looked over at her friend. Myrtle was very pale in the daylight, but unlike Essie, did not have to worry about sunburn. Although most people seeing Essie thought she had strawberry blonde hair, it was actually one strand of red hair (inherited from her paternal grandmother) to three strands of white-blonde, from her mother and maternal grandmother's Nordic ancestry. From both sides, she had inherited a strong tendency to burn in the sun, and learned from a very young age the spells to prevent it.

In the bright moonlight, Myrtle seemed to almost glow.

The two girls had spent the day off-shore out at the Great Barrier Reef. The first time they had gone there, it had taken several hours on a bumpy boat to get to the spot where they went diving, but after that with the location firmly in her mind, Esmeralda was able to apparate to a suitable spot, as Myrtle just 'shifted' her location to the place they had decided on. Sometimes it was nice being a witch – at least it certainly beat being seasick for a couple hours.

While at the reef, Esmeralda had used gilly-weed rather than scuba equipment, while Myrtle did not require breathing assistance. The two girls had spent several hours below the waters, with Essie having to come up occasionally to renew her dose of the herb which only lasted about an hour per 'serving'.

Sometimes, the two swam with other groups either from the 'Club' or other tourist boats – when swimming with a group of muggles, both appeared to be wearing snorkel gear, and surfaced at regular intervals to maintain the illusion (and the requirements of the Stature of Secrecy). Other times, when they were on their own, Myrtle would occasionally smile at Esmeralda and have her swim suit disappear. Sometimes she would add a mermaid's tail. Once, apparently feeling very daring and flirty, the ghost had 'vanished' her suit, added the tail, and swam over to where a group of muggles were scuba diving – the news of a confirmed mermaid sighting hit the international new services, and the Club did booming business for years afterwards.

After the first trip to the reef a year or so back, Myrtle commented how some sections of the reef seemed to be under serious stress. She remembered reading something at Hogwarts about care of aquatic plants and animals, and had decided that, when they returned to the school she would look it up again. She would speak with Professor Flitwick, and try to find out where Pomona Sprout had retired to, and would ask her as well. She told Luna that there were magical creatures down there that needed help, and that, as a Ravenclaw, it was up to her to figure out what to do. Luna and Myrtle formed a plan to restore the reef where they could.

January 1, 2019

That New Year's, the Hogmanay ceilidh was expanded to include all the ghosts from Hogwarts and the surrounding areas. A number of Australian guests, some corporeal and some not, were also in attendance. The castle's staff were included in the party, as Harry as Chief of the Clan Dhu insisted that all clansmen (and women) were equal in his eyes, and so if he was holding a party, they were not to be left out.

This was Esmeralda's first ceilidh since graduating from Hogwarts. At her graduation commencement, her father had praised her ability to get through school without anyone trying to kill her. He did not mention to her that three kidnapping attempts had been thwarted during her school years, although two of these appeared to be more for ransom than for political purposes.

She and her boyfriend, Geoffrey Wood (the younger son of Harry's first Quidditch captain) were there, with his parents Oliver and their teammate (and now Ollie's wife) Katie. When Myrtle saw Essie with Geoff, she smiled but had a tear in her eye, knowing that another of her mortal friends was moving on beyond her.

As had become the custom, a local 'dancey' had come to the castle some days before to teach Scottish Country Dancing to those in need or instruction (or refresher lessons). Because of this, and their military background, when the 'Reel of the 51st Division' was danced, members of the Headless Hunt made up two 'sets', and to his delight, allowed Sir Nicholas to dance in their grouping.

The next day, as many were nursing hangovers while the potions were being distributed, and Luna and Harry were coyly looking at each other remembering the morning twenty years before when their elder daughter was conceived, Brother Hiro asked to speak to 'The Chief' and his family, particularly those of Luna's birthing. He also specifically asked that "Rady Myrtre' be included.

The Buddhist monk, who had arrived at the castle many years before after Father Ian's visit to Japan, bowed to the family. Although he had been in Scotland for many years, his work in the hinterlands of the estate had limited his opportunity to have his speech lose the flavour of his native land. He began "Rord Harry, Rady Runa, I saw your friend Myrtre at party rast night. Rady Runa, Rady Esmerarda, I know you can see future. I can see past, can see aura, can see karma, what you carr destiny. Rast night, I rook at Rady Myrtre – I see she dad destiny not furfirred. Her destiny is to have chirdren, grand chirdren. Because she murdered, could not furfill her karma. This is why she stirr ghost, why she stirr at Hogwarts."

"My Rodr, Radies, in my homerand, many spirits carred kami. When I was young monk, my abbott speak of sperr to rerease spirits who not supposed to stay here. Supposed to move on. Supposed to fulfill karma, rike Rady Myrtre."

This sperr, not rerease spirit right away. Arrows return to body to furfirr destiny. In my country, bereave in reincarnation. This sperr, supposed to herp reincarnation. Ret ghost take on new body, become human again. Chance to furfill destiny."

"If you arrow and if approve, I return to Japan to ask how to do this sperr. I come back, herp Rady Myrtre reincarnate, give new chance."

Harry looked over at his wife and daughters who nodded. He looked at Myrtle, who seemed to have tears in her eyes again, but instead of a frown she had a wide smile. He asked "Myrtle, do you want this? It sound like you would be taking a bit of a risk, in becoming a baby and having to go through growing up again, with all the joys and sorrows that will entail. If you want this, I will help in any way I can."

The man, who had been so embarrassed when a girl hugged him, was immediately hugged by the ghost, as she said, over and over, "Yes, yes, ..."

Harry smiled and nodded. Turning to Hiro, he said, "Brother Hiro, what do you need and how can I help?"

The monk thought for a moment. "I wirr need traver documents, and way to trever. When I arrived, as poor monk, it took me many months walking across Asia to get here. Would be better if I could go faster."

Harry nodded. "Brother Hiro, did you ever become a British citizen? Or do we need to speak with the Japanese embassy?"

The monk looked a bit embarrassed. "I don't know. When I came, I did not have papers. I think I may be here many years, irregarry."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry. Since the wars, there have been many people travelling, as they say, 'Without Papers'. We will arrange something. I will arrange for first class travel to Tokyo. Where will you need to go after that?"

Hiro nodded as he thanked Harry. He added, "I wirr need to go Kyoto. I was monk at Kinkakuji, Temple of Gorden Pavirion there. I wirr need to go speak to abbot, ask for his guidance and herp. I wirr write retter to abbott, ask his herp and an audience."

Harry looked at Myrtle, and said "If you want to back out, now would be a good time." The spirit shook her head.

Harry looked at his blonde wife. He smiled and asked "Luna, would you like to go along? There must be a lot of little animals you haven't discovered yet."

Hiro nodded. "Many of what muggres carr 'kami' or spirits, actuarry magicar creature. Maybe, My Rady, you come too."

Esmeralda spoke up. "May I come along as well? If there is something we can do to help Myrtle, I want to be part of it." Myrtle smiled and hugged her mortal best friend.

Planning continued through the evening, and by the end of it, a group of thirty Potters, Weasleys, Delacours and others were figuring out a suitable time to go on a Japanese vacation – going that far called for an extended visit as there would be much to see. It would also need to fit into Luna's schedule at Hogwarts.


	8. Recycling

**Disclaimer: **I am not blonde, female or wealthy. I do not own or even rent any of the Harry Potter world, which is owned by JK Rowling and her associates. But you knew that already, because I am not blonde, female or wealthy. My loss. However, I do like to imagining what happened afterwards.

**Rating:** T, no particular warnings, just a bit closer to the bone

**Chapter 8: Recycling**

July 4, 2019

The Potter family tour of Japan had arrived in Kyoto in July, shortly after Hogwarts had let out for the summer. The various children were free of their study schedule, and Luna, Lady Black, had a month off before she needed to start preparing for a return to teaching. The ghost of Myrtle Sotherby accompanied the group, as the primary purpose of the trip was for her 'benefit'.

In her enthusiasm for this new chance, she had told all the other ghosts about the plan. Some were disgusted with the concept, as it went against their own beliefs, but some others were intrigued. The Friar poo-pooed the idea as so much foreign claptrap, and insisted that his 'flock' needed to look to their own salvation by coming to terms with, and repenting, their own sins.

While Brother Hiro had escorted Harry, Luna and Esmeralda to a meeting with the abbot of his monastery at the Temple of the Golden Pavilion (Kinkakuji), who was himself the fourth abbot to hold office since Hiro had left Japan, the rest of the family group took in the sites, some taking the Philosophers' Walk, some visiting the shogun's palace at Nijo Castle, and some visiting the tea plantations at Uji just south of the city.

The abbot greeted the small group hospitably, and over some fine green tea explained that while he had heard of the reincarnation spell, he had never learned its application or invocation, in part because, as a Zen Buddhist, his object had been to transcend reincarnation and escape the cycle of rebirth, and not to encourage it. The spell in question was more in the purview of the Shinto priesthood. Therefore, he would prepare a formal letter of introduction to Fujiwara-sensei, his friend who was the head priest at the Kasuga Shrine at Nara, just south of Kyoto. After writing the letter on a piece of parchment with beautiful elegant calligraphy, with a smile he drew his cellphone, and called to see if 'Fuji' could meet the group the next day.

The abbot then smiled, and asked if, when they were going to cast the spell, he could be there. It was something that had not been done at any of the local Buddhist temples in his lifetime, and as head of the monastery, he wished to be a witness to the event.

The next day, as the rest of the family group visited the Deer Park surrounding the Shrine and the Todai-ji temple, bowing to the sacred deer which bowed back before accepting the 'deer cookies' sold by the vendors, Esmeralda, Luna and Harry and Myrtle met with the priest.

The elderly wizard confessed that he had never actually seen the reincarnation spell performed, but he had been taught the theory behind it. He understood that the last time the spell had been performed was just after the Second World War, when there were many ghosts of dead soldiers who wished a second chance – many had refused to reincarnate because they felt that their ghostly existence had been due to their honourable deaths serving the emperor.

Having been previously informed of the upcoming enquiry by the abbot, the head priest (call me 'Fuji', everybody does) told the group that he had consulted his staff and several old documents, as well as several elders who had some knowledge of the spell, or rather spells, involved. He told the group that the procedure involved casting a spell to enhance fertility, followed some time later by the actual re-combining ceremony – like all spells tied to religion practice, there had to be a ceremony involved.

Fuji told the people that the process was similar to the practice of having a surrogate mother carry a child for a woman who unable (or because of social status, unwilling) to carry a child herself, in this case, the new baby would carry the existing spirit, instead of a newly generated spirit or a reincarnating one which occurred at random. Because of uncertainties concerning the exact part of the prospective mother's fertility cycle, or the quality or strength of her fertility during the particular cycle, the spell of enhanced fertility had to be cast for a full month before the attempt to reintroduce the spirit to its new home.

Luna and Esmeralda looked at each other. Luna then asked, "Fuji-sensei, do you know how wide an area the fertility spell affects? We live in a castle where there are many people living, and would need to know if we will need to warn them to, shall I say, restrain themselves for that month?"

The priest looked at Luna, and a smile broke out on his face. "My Lady, the records do not indicate the limits of the spell's influence. In the last several recorded examples, the spells were invoked after a terrible war, or in one case an earthquake which killed many. At the time, I suppose that any increased fertility was considered a blessing from the gods, and so no particular notice was made. However, I do know that we often are asked for spells to increase the yield of the rice crop during years that are predicted to have a poor harvest – the fertility spell is in the same class of charm, and at those times we usually use a rule-of-thumb that the spell will cover an area about a half kilometre in radius. Perhaps that is more than is needed to ensure the crop, but it seems to give adequate coverage. Given that, I would say that any female within a half kilometre of where the spell is cast should pay attention to such matters, if additional offspring are not desired at the time. This may apply to creatures besides our own species as well, if it is their breeding season."

"One other matter which may cause some concern or at least discomfort to the principle 'actors' in this little drama. According to the historical records, the incarnation spell must be cast within a short distance of the future mother, and the spirit to be implanted must be within three metres at the time of conception – the closer the better. Not for the (as it is sometimes called) 'pillowing', but the conception, which can be anywhere from a minute to three hours after the act of love. This means that the priest and the ghost have to be in the presence of the mother until the spirit takes its new home. The records say that if the spirit is farther away, it will not be 'absorbed' or may be displaced by another, and an additional attempt must be made for the spirit you wish to help."

"This means that the act will not be a completely private one. At least, it is not like royal marriages where the consummation itself must be witnessed by members of the royal court. Bed curtains are acceptable."

"As I hinted at, another reason for the proximity is to give the best chance to the spirit that you wish to assist in this manner. If you consider the number of people in the world and their life spans, over two hundred thousand people die each day. That means that there are many many spirits waiting to take on new bodies. Some are more desperate to return than others and they can sense an upcoming conception, and may come from great distances to be the first on the scene for the opportunity.

"For best results, the woman's fertility must be monitored very closely from the start of her cycle to the moment of maximum fertility, and the act and the spell must happen within an hour of her peak."

By this point Esmeralda was blushing furiously. She had stated that she wanted to help and would do _anything_ that was required to help Myrtle. It was now becoming plain what '_anything'_ entailed. She had not given too much thought to _who_ would be tasked with carrying the reincarnated Myrtle, but this was something she could not asked someone else to do. There were _implications._ For one thing, she was going to need _help_ with the basic process.

That evening, Esmeralda Potter asked her father if she could speak with him.

Harry looked up at his eldest daughter from where he was sitting on the ledge above the ornamental rock garden at the ryokan where they were staying. Once again, he was amazed at how much the diminutive witch looked like her mother, except for the vivid green eyes, and her 'intermittent' blonde and red hair. They could be twins.

She had inherited her mother's blinding intellect, and her father's love of flying on a broom. She never had taken to quidditch, because she hated to see her friends hurt in the rough-and-tumble of the sometimes vicious game.

He smiled as he said "This sounds serious. You only call me 'Father' when you have something _very_ important to talk about. Should I summon Bubbee and cuddle you on my lap?"

The young woman smiled back at her father's teasing, in memory of many such 'important' chats in the past. She responded, "I think it will be enough if we just sit together side by side. I think that I'm a big enough girl to sit on my own bum." Grimacing a bit, she added "At least, I hope I'm a big girl, now. That's kind of what I wanted to talk about."

"Daddy, do you think I'm ready to have a baby? When I said I would help Myrtle, I hadn't really thought it through, just what that would entail. I mean, how will I support myself and a child? I haven't got a job yet or anything."

"And I have to get a boy to impregnate me! I can't just go up to one of my schoolmates and ask 'Will you please knock me up?'"

Harry smiled gently as the frowning young lady. "I think you will find that Geoffrey has a question to ask you which may cover that latter contingency. He's a good lad. I've known his parents most of my life, and if there was anyone more obsessed with quidditch than you Uncle Ron, it's Ollie. And I had a bit of a crush on Katie my first year on the House team. They're good people, and Geoff will be a good man."

Essie looked at Harry with a puzzled stare and a smile. "I thought Mum and I were the clairvoyants in this family."

Harry smiled. "It's not clairvoyance. I have none of your gifts in that way. It's a father's duty to check out the boys sniffing around his daughters. On top of that, one of my misfortunes has been that I had to learn very quickly how to gauge people and their intent, either for good or ill. Hermione told me years ago that my instant dislike for Draco Malfoy was why she first fell in love with me."

"Essie, I can't tell you how proud I am of you. In a way, you inherited my tendency to jump in to help my friends before I thought about what a hell-of-a-mess I was going to get myself into. And then, I did what I had to do. And now you. As I was told many times, you need to do what is right, not what is easy. And I truly believe you are doing just that, not just for Myrtle, but for yourself as well."

"Esmeralda, you should not need to worry about how to support yourself. You know that your mothers and I will support you in all you do. On top of that, remember that you are my eldest child, and you will inherit the title of Head of Family Black, and Chief of Clan Dhu, with all the duties that both entail, just as Jean will inherit the Potter titles. Unless you choose to abdicate the responsibility, which I thoroughly doubt, you will be the Grand Steward of the Clan as well. You will find that you have no need to look for ways to occupy your time. I certainly haven't!"

"As Head and Chief, you will be looking out for a lot of other people, their interests and their well-being. I know you will be up to the task."

"And if you consider, through the actions you are planning, your child carrying the spirit of Moaning Myrtle will inherit the titles from you, in their own time. I think it is a very good idea that the leadership of the family and the clan has some familiarity of the sorrows of this life. It makes us less apt to make rash decisions that hurt other people, and I truly think that is a good thing."

"No one is every ready for what life throws at them. I certainly wasn't. I spent most of my younger days being either lied to, or not getting the information or training I needed for what I had to do. Everything was being run by a manipulative old man, who couldn't see that his plans and strategies were hurting everyone around him – he was in charge for so long, and had done so much good, that he thought he was infallible."

Essie looked her father, who was speaking some harsh words about a man she had been taught to revere. "Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore. A good man, but certainly not perfect. I have tried not to make mistakes he made. I know I have come up with plenty on my own. You know, chatting with Fuji-sensei today after our meeting, we talked about making mistakes, and overly planning things without allowing for life to take its own path. He told me an old Japanese saying, that even a monkey can fall out of a tree. Even the experts fail sometimes. It is not that you won't make mistakes – it's how you learn from them and learn not to make the same mistake twice. You won't make my mistakes, you will make your own."

"And one of the biggest mistakes you can make, and it was the one Dumbledore made all too many times, and caused me a lot of grief, is assuming you know the answers, all the answers. With your 'sight', you can know things I can't, but life can surprise you. No, I'll correct that. Life _will_ surprise you."

Esmeralda nodded at this pearl of wisdom. She frowned again as she returned to her main worry. "But what if I am not a 'good wife'? In the dorm, the girls talked about being 'good in bed'. What if _he_ doesn't like me 'there'?"

Harry chuckled lightly, as he smiled at his daughter. "The boys used the same term when I was in school, too. I was always puzzled by why some people thought that something which seems so important for our future happiness should be completely forbidden until some old fogey says a few words in front of a crowd and then it's compulsory. And why this one area of life that is so important, is where most young people are to be given absolutely no information (except the badly mangled drivel they get from their friends, or from hazardous exploration on their own or with a close acquaintance), and then are supposed to get it absolutely perfect the first time they actually do it. Any other field of endeavour, you study for years before you are allowed to practice on your own without supervision."

"And remember, sex is supposed to be pleasurable. Our bodies are built to make it so. Don't let expectations or the trouble of the day get in the way of that. I wouldn't want you to lose out on that part of your life."

Esmeralda was blushing at this very frank assessment, but she also saw the truth in it, and nodded.

Harry continued. "Essie, your mother, actually all your mothers and I have discussed this in detail over the years. This is why we have told you about all the various functions, and procedure. What to do, what you can do, what you can't, and what you need to ask very politely before you try. We wanted you to know what you need to know to have a happy life, and also that you can ask us anything, _anything_, and we will give you an honest answer. Even if we are uncomfortable with it. As your parents, it is not our privilege to be comfortable, if the issue is making you uncomfortable. It is our job to give you what you need to know. And you will find out soon enough, it is our job to be embarrassed by what our children do as teenagers, and to embarrass them in turn – that's part of the contract you are handed when they are born."

Essie nodded. "Yeah, Hermione gave me the theory lectures, and Mother told me all, and I do mean all, about the technical aspect. I'm just a little scared about messing up the practicum part of the course."

Harry laughed out loud. "Ah, Essie. That definitely sounds like our Hermione. You'll do just fine. The most important thing is to love your partner, in all ways. Be patient, be impatient when you need to be, have fun. In spite of what I put up with when I was young, life is supposed to be fun. Otherwise, why bother, because there is so much garbage you need to put up with along the way. Don't get old too quickly. As they say, stop and smell the flowers. And I might add, once in a while, roll around in them too, just for the fun of it. Although, I am told that marigold pollen does permanently stain silk knickers, so be prepared."

"Enjoy the unexpected. Essie, you were unexpected, and you have been one of the main joys in my life. Now it is your turn to take the world by the throat and shake it till it gives you what you want."

At the start of November, a group of Japanese wizards arrived at Castle Dhu in the highlands of Scotland. Most of Esmeralda's family was in residence, preparing for her wedding to Geoffrey Wood (and subsequent events).

Just as Harry had predicted, when Esmeralda explained to Geoffrey the procedures which would be required to restore Myrtle to a mortal existence, he smiled, and said, "Then this is a very good time for me to ask you to marry me. We have been going together for almost a year, and I know you want a family of your own. I see your eyes light up when you speak of being in a big family. I know how important your friendship is. I like Myrtle too, and I would like to assist."

"Esmeralda Potter, I _really_ want to assist. I love you, and I want you, and if you want a child and having a baby will help you help your friend, I would be very _very_ happy to help you make the baby."

Esmeralda was caught in a quandary. Just as her father had not wanted his friends to help shoulder his burdens, she did not want to burden her love with what she had committed to do. However, Geoff seemed _rather_ eager to help (and even suggested, not entirely in jest, some preliminary practice sessions), and at times had indicated in tactile ways that he was indeed enthusiastic about the prospect. After some deep but rapid thought, she agreed to his proposal.

So that the spells could take maximum effect, Esmeralda was staying at the castle for the entire month, while the castle's elves prepared. She and Geoffrey had decided that they would marry on the afternoon of the end of the month, which from careful calculations seemed likely to coincide with Esmeralda's peak time. Also, in this way, the annual Saint Andrew's Day ceilidh would serve as their wedding reception, as the entire family would have already planned to be in attendance. Although Essie knew that whatever she asked for in terms of timing, her father and mothers would accommodate, but like her dad she did not like people to be put out for her benefit. This way, the castle's elves only had to prepare for one big party, as they also had to prepare for the Hogmanay ceilidh at the end of December.

Meanwhile, Elspeth the seamstress elf worked on Essie's wedding dress and her trousseau. These included, at her mother's smiling suggestion (wink-wink, nudge-nudge) and Elspeth's insistence, suitable underthings, or as the elf put it, 'her naughty nuptial knickers and nightie'.

As always, there would be lessons in Scottish Country dancing for a couple days before the end of the month, so the family would be gathering and in a party mood. All would be good.

On the morning of November 13th, as the family was sitting down for breakfast, they felt a shudder in the magical environment. People looked around to see if chandeliers were swinging or for other indications of an earthquake, but there was nothing.

Luna and Esmeralda looked at each other, and both felt a surge of 'the sight'. Luna looked at her elder daughter and said simply "Lavender. Lavender and Ronald." Esmeralda nodded as she smiled. Her Aunt Lavender was making her monthly 'visit' to the restraining room while she went through her transformation. Her Uncle Ron Weasley (even after more than thirty years, Luna still called him Ronald) always came as well, to comfort his wife as she came out of her lupine form. Apparently, they had forgotten the pervasive fertility spell, and the comforting had been rather thorough. The two witches knew that Lavender was pregnant. Again.

The evening before her wedding, Esmeralda again felt a shudder in the fabric of magic. Not knowing what was happening, she sought out her mother, who looked at the younger witch with a coy smile, and said "I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. You know that the Friday before the ceilidh has always been Ginny's 'turn'. Magical things always happen in this castle. Actually, magical things always happen around your father. Magical things like you."

Esmeralda asked her mother what she meant by that comment.

Luna hugged her elder girl, and said "My darling daughter, a pulse of magic, just like that one, happened that morning when _you_ got started." She got the dreamy look in her eyes (as Ginny called it, her 'Looney' face) and added, "I would say that you're going to have another little sister."

June 20, 2020

Hazel, the castle's healer and midwife elf, was hustling around Ron and Lavender's rooms. The large washroom had been transformed into a birthing room, with a deep bath of warm water to ease the transition of the new infants into the harsh external world. This was thought especially necessary as the time was that of the new moon, and so Lavender was in human form as her time came.

Apparently, her transition had not been complete when she conceived in November. As a result, she carried triplets (or as Ron was heard to comment, just before his wife slapped him in the head, a 'litter'). Extended labour and a painful delivery seemed to be the price of walking upright rather than on all fours like a wolf, so all efforts were made to provide comforting spells and pain-relieving potions.

Another consequence of her 'delicate condition' appeared to be that, during her transitions, Lavender's pregnancy accelerated to the pace of lupine gestation, and so her delivery was a full two and a half months earlier than if she had remained in human form for the entire time.

When the two baby boys and their sister were delivered, Ron was delighted by his new children. One of the boys and the girl had light red fuzz on their heads, while the fuzz on the head of the other son seemed to follow the colour his mother's blonde hair.

Ron was also a bit pleased that he had just won a hundred galleons from his sister. All three babes had their eyes open, despite Ginny' insistence (backed by her bet) that they would be closed for the first week after birth.

Ginny had also suggested names of Rover, Spot and Vixen. The one who had the birthmark would be Spot. Lavender accepted the suggestions to a point, but only to a point as she laid down the law (allowing for possible nicknames later). The children were named, in order of appearance, Roger, Vicki, and Septimus. Timmy, as he came to be called, was named for his great-grandfather Weasley – he did have a small birthmark, just as his aunt had predicted.

When George congratulated Ron and Lavender on their new 'setter and two pointers', he earned a slap on the head from Lavender, Ginny and his mother.

September 20th, 2020

Just over a month before her own birthday, Esmeralda Potter-Wood sat in a birthing chair is a bath of warm water, holding her husband's hand, and looking over to the screen which was set up between herself and the bath holding her half-mother who was also about to deliver. Although Essie and Ginny had insisted that the screen was not necessary, Essie's father and Ginny's husband (one and the same man) had insisted that he really did not need to see his first daughter's unclad body in its current distended condition.

As various sounds of feminine exertion (and one brief masculine grunt as Harry's right metacarpals were being crushed by his wife's hand, which had been made very strong by years of holding on to a professional-level quidditch broom) were emitted, there came two almost simultaneous splashing sounds at the attending elves retrieved the tiny bodies from their baths and bringing them into the humid air, which had been kept very warm to reduce the trauma of their entrance into their new world.

Esmeralda reached out to the midwife elf for her new baby, and smiled at the little distorted face. She said, "Hi Myrtle. Welcome to your new life." In her mind she heard Myrtle's teenaged voice say "Thank you, Mummy . Thank you. Mummy, I feel strange."

Esmeralda looked down and asked, "I think it's just you have a new body, Myrtle. What do you mean strange?"

The voice in her head said "I don't know. Just different somehow."

Hazel cleared her throat, and looking at Esmeralda, gently opened the blanket swaddling her new child. "Missie Essie, I think you may need a different name for your new bairn. Perhaps, Michael?"

Essie looked down at the body of her new son and gulped. "Thank you, Hazel. A very good suggestion." She had merely assumed...

From beyond the screen, she heard Ginny's voice sounding a bit perplexed. Her voice sounded very tired from her fourteen hours of labour, and rather dreamy from the pain potions and the joy of new motherhood (sounding a bit like Luna, except she was a mezzo and not a soprano), but definitely perplexed.

Her half–mother asked "Does anyone remember that Lady Fiona didn't come to the ceilidhs, and nobody saw her all winter. Well, I think I just located her."

A/N: Teaser alert - is 'Jean' Hermione's daughter, or Gabrielle's son? And who is Harry's fifth wife?


End file.
